Break Ups and Hook Ups
by GaredBattlespike
Summary: Mystique decides to use her sneaky whiles to get her son, Kurt away from the Human Amanda, and get him a nice Mutant girl. Kitty will do.
1. Chapter 1

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Chapter 01: Mommy Knows Best)

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Mystique watched with growing displeasure as her son, Kurt, wasted his romantic intentions on that cow of a Human girl! Pretending to be a cat, Mystique had a perfect vantage point to watch her son's date. Seeing the 'filthy' human girl getting cozy with her beloved son, filled Mystique with a cold hatred for the unevolved girl!

Mystique thought to herself #How do I split them up, and get Kurt a good Mutant girl to date. Hmmm. Whom does he like? Who is he friends with? Kitty Pryde. She is a good choice, except that Kitty is with Lance Alvers. My Avalanche would never simply give up Kitty. Unless….Hahahaha! Of course! Then I'll….#

LATER, OUTSIDE AMANDA SEFTON'S HOUSE.

Gaining entrance was easy. Mystique was used to Military Grade Security Systems. This domestic system was a speed bump, nothing more. Inside Mystique was careful to stay in her son, Kurts shape. Carefully taking her time to check through the receipts in the trash, Mystique found her opportunity. Amanda had bought her own mother a pretty matched set of panties, bra, and stockings for Mrs. Sefton's Birthday. Sneaking into the parents bedroom. Mystique, still disguised as Kurt, quickly found the sexy set of undergarments, and took off with them. Deliberately triggering the house alarms, to wake the Sefton parents, 'Kurt' was seen redhanded with the underwear, as 'he' acrobatically dove out the window, with the underwear.

The Sefton parents were more than upset! They were enraged, and Mrs. Sefton felt violated. The mutant her daughter was dating, had just made a panty raid on his girlfriends own Mother! Amanda ran into her parents bedroom, and heard the story. In the ensuing arguments, and tears, Mystique had plenty of time to break into the Institute, alter the Security Recordings, and plant the pilfered plunder under Kurt's pillow, as he slept.

Mystique was pleased with her work so far. #Now to get Kitty and Kurt together. In order to do that, I'll need to separate Lance and Kitty. How to go about it, exactly? Perhaps if I went home and….#

After arriving at the Brotherhood House, Mystique heard the teenage antics before she could see them. #Now what are those fools doing?# Opening the door, Mystique saw Fred eating a stack of three pizzas at a time! Food was dripping everywhere! Todd was playing a videogame with Pietro. Loudly! Wanda was on the Phone talking to 'Daddy'. Going up stairs, Mystique saw Lance headed for the bathroom, wearing only a bathrobe. "Lance?" she softly cooed. Lance heard Mystique's voice and looked at her in alarm "Um, Mystique! What's shakin'?" Now Mystique smiled at Lance and said "Lance, you are my Team Leader, are you not?" Lance nodded, not having a clue where she was going with this. Mystique continued "Well, then, why use the faulty bathroom, whose water is often cold? My hot water never fails…" Lance simply did not get the double entendre, and smiled "Hey, great, Boss-Lady! Thanks!" Mystique smiled at the handsome teenage boy "I'll unlock the doors for you. Simply ask me whenever you wish to use this one, and it will be opened up for you." Again Lance failed to notice the double entendre. Mystique let Lance inside her private chambers, and into the bathroom. Lance had never seen the private bath before, and was staring at the posh setting. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to Mystique.

Locking the door to the bath behind her, Mystique thought to herself #Looking at him, simply as a woman looks at a man, I can see that he has grown quite a bit. This could be fun, in and of itself.# Finally noticing Mystique looking at him. Lance realised that he was naked under the robe he wore. He also realised that he is alone with the very feminine Mystique. Lance was surprised when she stepped closer. Too stunned to stop her, Lance felt her hands on his shoulders. He then felt, and saw her hands trailing down his chest, parting his robe as her hands went further down. Lance also saw that Mystique had used her powers to seriously increase her bustline! "Shhhhh. Don't say anything my strong, handsome Avalanche. Just let it happen…"

THE NEXT MORNING

Waking up, Mystique was a little fuzzy-brained, then she began to remember what had happen last night. Finding herself wrapped up in her Avalanche's strong, young, well muscled arms, Mystique felt...contented. It had been a long time since she let herself go like that. Even though it was intended to be a seduction, to break up Lance and Kitty, Mystique was truly contented as a woman. Here she was with a hot, strong, younger man. Lance had just turned eighteen last month, so everything here was legal. Lance began to stir. Mystique snuggled into Lance's embrace, which he instinctively held her in. This kept the pair feeling warm and cozy.

*WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* Went her bedroom door.

Lance and Mystique looked at each other. Lance was obviously ready to panic, but Mystique was ready to kick in the teeth of whomever was disturbing her now! "I'm coming!" she called. To Lance she sweetly said "You may wish to get covered up, lover." Mystique grabbed her favorite robe. Mystique answered the door as she tied the robe shut. "Now what is it?" Seeing the rest of the Brotherhood there, in her hallway, she could be wrong, but she figured that it was about a certain missing rock-head. Todd spoke up "Um. Hi, yo! Um, we was lookin' for Lance. Maybe you know where he is?" Mystique *grinned* at the teenagers and said "My Avalanche is eighteen, and a man. Where he spends his evenings is not your concern. He happens to be with me, right now. Go down and get breakfast ready. Now, children!" One could hear a pin drop. Then seeing Lance trying not to be seen in the bedroom, and only covered in bedsheets, the others all backed off. Wanda took a moment to admire the strong, cleanly handsome, young Avalanche. Then her eyes met with Mystique's. "He's mine, now, Wanda. I gave you a chance at him. You are now too late. See you at breakfast, my dear." Closing the door, Mystique walked over to Lance and said "You were magnificent! You certainly ARE welcome here whenever you wish, Avalanche!" Lance, predictably asked a pun-intended question "So...I rocked your world last night, Mystique?" She grinned a naughty grin at the barely legal youth.

They never made it to breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Chapter 02): The Next Day

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time: Lance, predictably asked a pun-intended question "So...I rocked your world last night, Mystique?" She grinned a naughty grin at the barely legal youth.

They never made it to breakfast.

LATER, AT SCHOOL

Todd was still in shock "Man oh, man! Kitty is gonna FLIP over dis, yo! " Fred was drowning the wicked memory in food. Wanda was still thinking about Lance's hot young physique. Pietro groused "I can't believe we waited all that time for them! At least we got Lance's ride." Todd slyly answered "Lance has a new 'ride', though, don't he?" Todd and Pietro laughed and laughed! Now was the wrong time for Kitty to show up, so, of course that's when a ticked off Kitty Pryde shows up. "Like, OK. I haven't seen Lance all day! " Todd said "Neither have we, but Mystique saw him all last night!" Pietro, and Todd broke down in laughter! Wanda looked ticked off, and Fred was clearly embarrassed, and trying real hard to ignore the situation entirely.

"Like, what the heck are you talking about? Where is Lance?" Wanda said to Kitty "I think you'd better sit down. Here, sit here beside me. I'll tell you everything I know." Wanda did.

ACROSS THE LUNCH ROOM, AT THE X-MEN'S TABLE

A different train-wreck was in progress.

"Kurt, the Security System registered your Teleportation, twenty minutes before the Seftons reported the break in. Then again, twenty minutes afterwards! Then Wolverine found the stolen undergarments under your pillow! I know the Professor cleared you, by granting your request to be mind scanned. Still, the Seftons do NOT accept that sort of 'evidence'. You are in it so deep, Kurt. You know it had to be Mystique. I know it had to be Mystique. But the Seftons will NOT believe it. I'm sorry, Kurt, but you are going to have to abide Amanda's wishes, and have no further contact for a while. At least she said it would only be for two weeks." Ray Crisp, AKA: Berserker, was trying to keep Kurt from losing it.

Kurt was about to reply when EVERYONE heard Kitty shriek "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY LANCE IS SLEEPING WITH MYSTIQUE?!" A moment of total silence. Then, the Gossip Mill just went Nuclear. Poor Kurt just had Kitty accidentally drop another bomb on him.  
"Acht! I can't believe vhat I'm hearing! Mystique, my Mutter, is sleeping vith Avalanche? I'm going to be sick…" Ray helped Kurt to the boys room just in time. Of course Ray was not helping much when he mentioned "Maybe you don't have to call him 'Daddy', if you don't want too." *BARF* *groan*

AFTER SCHOOL

Back at the Xavier Institute.

Kurt was miserable. His girlfriend's parents were convinced that he is panty-raiding pervert, that had targeted Amanda's MOTHER! #Zat iz gross! She iz a Mutter! Now I am alone! I vish Kitty vasn't zo angry. Zen ve could comfort each ozzer. Vait! Ve can! Perhaps zat iz vhat ve need to do!# Kurt went looking for Kitty. He found her. Kitty, Amara, Tabitha and Rogue were watching a comedian on Cable. The comedy was almost ALL male-bashing! #Maybe later.# Kurt thought as he quietly escaped.

Kitty finished watching the comedy, and while her anger towards men was mostly worked through, her sorrow of loss was still raw. #I wonder what Kurt think of this? Does he, like, even have a clue that his own mom is getting nasty with my Lance? How does Kurt, like, feel about this? What does he know about this?# Needing to find out these answers and maybe a sympathetic ear, Kitty began looking for the blue, and fuzzy Kurt. After looking in the usual places, Kitty saw Kurt coming out of Professor Xavier's Private Study. She could not make out the words, but Kitty could recognize the Professor's voice as he said something to Kurt as he walked out of the Study. "Ja, Professor. I vill." Kurt answered the Professor. Kitty waved to Kurt "Kurt? Like, can we talk? Please? I am so totally in need of a friend's ear right now. Please?" Kurt nodded to Kitty "Ja. I vill, Kitty. Please just give me five minutes. I need to use ze boys room. OK?" Kitty understood, and said "Sure. I'll, like, totally wait for you at the gazebo. OK?" Kurt agreed "Ja." then *Bamf* teleported away. Five long minutes later *Bamf* The blue furred Nightcrawler teleported into the gazebo. "OK, Kitty. I am here." Kitty was overwhelmed with hurt, fear, loneliness and just needed a hug, darn it!

AT THE GAZEBO, SUNDOWN

Kitty looked at her friend of the last few years "Kurt? I-I need a h-h-huggggg…..*sob*!" Kurt was moved with concern for his friend. Kurt hugged Kitty for what seemed forever and yet only a moment. Neither X-Man noticed that Kurt's tail had wrapped around Kitty's waist. As Kitty's tears soaked into Kurt's shirt, Kurt began to feel a fierce need to protect Kitty, as never before. Holding Kitty close, Kurt comforted his very good friend as best as he could. His three fingered hands gently caressed her back. His tail, wrapped around Kitty's waist softly caressed her bare midriff. Neither Kurt nor Kitty were even consciously aware of just what they were doing. One moment Kurt is just holding Kitty, comforting her. Kitty is just crying, needing comfort, The next moment, The Kiss. Kissing each other with a longing that had been denied, suppressed, ignored for so long. As the teenagers kissed, they were unaware of the cat that had just come into the clearing. As the cat watched, the two young people kissed with a need, a hunger that could not be ignored anymore. The cat silently padded back where it came from.

Kitty broke the kiss first, and Kurt just looked at her, stunned. For several seconds neither one moved. Neither one spoke. They just held onto one another. Their heavy breathing was all they could hear. The heat from each other's embrace was all they could feel. No wind could they hear. No evening chill could they feel. Only each other. For a time, there was only the other for each. Only Kitty, and her girlish scent existed for Kurt. Only Kurt and his soft, furry warmth existed for Kitty. It was perfection.

Holding on to one another Kurt and Kitty looked at one another in surprise. Both blushing, yet neither one letting go. "Kitty…" "Kurt…" they breathed at the same time. Smiling, with some embarrassment, the two held onto one another. "Kitty, I don't vant to take advantage of you. You are my best friend!" Kitty smiled and agreed "I know Kurt, just like you're my best friend." "Kitty, I-I just don't know vaht happened, I-we just...zis is confusing…I hope you hate for zis..." Kitty gently took Kurts face in both of her petite hands "Kurt Wagner, I don't know where you get these ideas that people have to hate you. Especially the girl that just kissed you." Kurt was filled will the conflict of needing Kitty's love, and the fear of abandoning Amanda. Kurt and Kitty spoke at the same time "I don't want to lose you!" Each of them *gasped*! "Kurt! Do you , like, really, totally mean it?" "Ja, my Katzchen! Do you mean it, Kitty?" Kitty answered the only way her heart would allow. Kitty leaned in, looked Kurt in the eyes and *KISSED* him. A deep, passionate kiss born of loneliness, hurt, need, love and desire! Kurt *KISSED* her right back! Entwined as one, the young pair lost themselves in their hungry love for one another. Kissing and holding each other, Ten minutes became thirty minutes. That became an hour. As the moon arose over the water, it framed the teens as they embraced as lovers for the first time. "Kitty, I shall be true too you.I vould never leave you! You, you, only EVER you, my Katzchen!" "Oh, Kurt! I could, like, never make it alone! Just love me, please?" Kurt answered her by teleporting her to his room. "Kitty? I loff you, and vant to have you forever. Vill you haff me. Katzchen?" Kitty, was beyond words. In her need for love. A lover she knew that she could trust. Her response was elegantly simple. Kitty Pryde nodded, stepped back and unbuttoned her blouse…

Ororo knew what was likely happening, as she had seen Kurt and Kitty silhouetted by the rising moon. Her decision made, Storm went to Wolverine. #A few flirtatious acts and some alcohol will more than distract Logan from noticing Kurt and Kitty's get together.# Making her way through the Mansion, Ororo found Logan beginning an impromptu bed check. "Logan?" Wolverine turned to see the beautiful weather witch standing there, holding a bottle of JD whiskey. "Would you help me? I need an adult to talk to, please?" Taken by surprise, the feral mutant gruffly nodded, then, less gruffly asked "Where?" Ororo *smiled* "Your room of mine, Logan? I don't just want what I have to say to get out to anyone else." Logan said "You choose, 'Ro." Ororo Munroe, Weather Controller, Senior X-Man, and lonely woman, led Logan to her room...


	3. Chapter 3: Dates and Decisions

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Ch 03): Dates and Decisions

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time: Kitty Pryde nodded, stepped back and unbuttoned her blouse…

AND: Ororo Munroe, Weather Controller, Senior X-Man, and lonely woman, led Logan to her room…

The lovers were surprised by the female mutant, who had breezily come into the bedroom.

She was also, quite surprised, herself. "Oh mah Gawd! Mr. Logan! Storm!" Rogue was shocked to find Wolverine's hairy, yet firm little bottom, sticking out from under tangled sheets, as Ororo tried to cover her breasts with more sheets. Rogue stepped back out into the hall, calling to Storm "Ah am sorry! I just was sent ta wake Ms. Monroe. Beast was waitin' for ya at breakfast."

Storm took a few seconds to let her mind catch up with the situation. Finally, She said "Be at ease, child. Tell Henry that I will be down shortly."

Logan was more annoyed, than embarrassed. "Rogue? Don't spread this around. Got it?"

Rogue said "Ah course not, Mr. Logan. I don't have a need to spread gossip. Y'all can trust me." Then Rogue closed the door as she left.

The two mutant lovers, got themselves showered, and then dressed. Logan addressed Ororo "Well, someone is goin' ta figure out what we've been up to, Ororo. How do ya wanna handle it?"

Ororo thought a moment, took Logan's hand in her own "Why don't we simply make an announcement at breakfast. We will simply tell the truth, which will render rumors powerless. We will never need to hide our feeling for each other ever again, Logan." Wolverine smiled at the weather goddess, and simply nodded.

MEANWHILE AT KURT'S ROOM.

Kurt was in a kind of Heaven. His best friend, was now his lover, and even better, she was right here. Kitty slept blissfully in Kurt's fuzzy embrace. Gently stroking Kitty's pretty hair, as she rested in his arms by the early morning sunshine. #Vat an Engel! I can't believe zat Kitty chose me. Mein Gott! We're no lover virgins! If Wolverine finds out, I'm a dead Nightcrawler!#

Taking a few more moments, Kurt simply luxuriated in the wondrous feeling of holding the pretty, and naked teen girl in his arms as she slept not to take any more chances, Kurt regretfully woke Kitty. "Katzchen? It's morning, my Luff. Ve need to get ready before somevun finds us like zis."

Kitty began to awaken, her eyes fluttering open. She realized that she was in Kurt's fuzzy arms, that she was in bed with him, and that she had given he maidenhead to Kurt last night. "Oh, my Gawd! Kurt! Did we...Was that real? We can't let Mr. Logan find out, he'll like, totally kill us!"

Kurt answered "Ja! Zat is vat I vas thinking!. I'll Teleport you to your room and then ve pretend that everyzing is normal. Completely normal." Kitty, near panic herself just nodded, saying "Don't forget my clothes, Kurt." Kurt looked sheepish, and said "Ja, zat vould be leaving evidence behind."

After a few moments, the two mutant teen lovers were both dressed and Kurt took Kitty's hand in his, as he said "I am not zorry zat ve made luff, Katzchen. I have fallen for mein best friend, and za vorld iz a better place, to me. What about you, Katzchen?" Kitty simply kissed Kurt, softly on the lips. "Let's go, loverboy, or else we'll, like, get caught!" The two teen lovers were Teleported by Kurt's Power, *bamf* and they arrived in the room that Kitty shared with Rahne.

Seeing that the room was unoccupied, the two lovers breathed a sigh of relief. After a few seconds, Kurt swept Kitty into his arms. "Katzchen? Do you luff me?" Kitty nodded and hugged her fuzzy elf. "You know it, Kurt. Now get going before somebody walks in on us."

LATER, AT BREAKFAST

Kurt, Kitty as well as Storm and Wolverine all got to the table at roughly the same time. The difference was obvious, however. Kitty arrived alone, as did Kurt. Logan and Ororo were not only together as they walked in, they were openly holding hands.

*BLINK* *BLINK* *BLINK* was the initial reaction of the room. Only Rogue was not surprised. Before anyone could say anything Logan cleared his gruff voice. *Ahem!* "As you kiddies can see, Ororo and I are a couple. No, it's not a trick. Yes, this is the real deal. No, we will not discuss our personal lives. Anyone with a smart aleck comment, would be real smart to keep it to themselves."

Ororo nodded saying "We have agreed to make this announcement to forestall pointless rumors. Logan and I are adults, as such, our lives are not open for debate. Is this clearly understood?"

Nobody disagreed.

THE SAME TIME AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE

Raven Darkholme was just getting her toast, when she felt a pair of strong masculine arms enfold her in an embrace. Recognizing her hot, young Avalanche, Mystique relaxed into the embrace with a contented *sigh* Raven felt Lance gently plant a line of kisses down the back of her neck, which made her *shiver* slightly and even her toes curled for a few seconds. Lance quietly murmured "G'morning, lover. Want me to get the coffee for you?"

Surprised, but happy at her young lover's thoughtfulness, Raven quietly breathed "Yes, please. Black with two sugars, Lance." Lance gave Mystique another kiss, this time on top of her head, saying "Black, two sugars. Got it." Lance regretfully let go of the alluring Mystique, as he then carefully poured the coffee as directed. Carefully bringing it to Mystique as she sat down at the table, Lace said "Here you go, sweetstuff. I even put in your favorite cup."

Raven was touched that Lance would remember that the old, blue coffee mug, with a picture of Freddie Mercury, in black on one side, was her favorite. #I wonder if Lance knows that this coffee mug is older than he is? Now that's something that I never considered: My lover is younger than some of my favorite possessions. That is so naughty, Raven. You really made out like a bandit on this one! You got you son, Kurt a mutant girlfriend, and scored a mutant lover of your own, who is young enough to be your son!#

Lance was busy getting his own coffee, in a Pinky and The Brain coffee mug, that had been a gift from the guys this past Christmas. As his back was turned, he never saw the self-satisfied smile on Raven's face.

Just as Lance sat next to Raven, the rest of the Brotherhood came clomping down the stairs. Seeing the Boss-Lady having a quiet cup of coffee with her young lover, the majority of the Brotherhood were fairly quiet. Pietro, however smirked and said "Good morning, Lance. Did you sleep at all?"

*SILENCE*

Lance and Raven both *GLARED* at the youthful speedster. Lance carefully put his coffee down and growled "Shut it, Pietro. One more crack like that and I'll dump you a good fifty feet straight down. Got it, smartass?" Pietro was about to test that threat, when he noticed Mystique growing sizable claws, and nasty, predatory fangs. Apparently deciding to behave himself, Pietro ignored both of the lovers and helped himself to toast and started making microwaved bacon.

Freddy and Toad were very quiet, and Wanda *GLARED* at her brother, as she helped get breakfast ready. Toad was still obviously smitten with Wanda. One might say that he was under the Scarlet Witch's Spell. Fred, however, was heeding only the siren call of food.

Raven was pleasantly surprised by Lance's next act of thoughtfulness. Gently taking Mystique's right foot onto his lap, Lance began to massage the mutant woman's feminine foot, soothing her. "Ignore the kid, beautiful, he's jealous. I'll take care of the other lovely foot as soon as I'm done with this pretty one."

It had been a long since Raven had honestly blushed, but she certainly did so now. The very erroticaly/gentlemanly way Lance was treating her, made Mystique wonder if Lance had actually fallen in love with her #Is he in love with me, or is it simply teenage boy-lust? Do I dare hope for love? Heavens this feels so good. He certainly is as good with his hands out of bed, as he is with the rest of himself in bed.# *pleasured sigh*

Toad was looking at Wanda, and suddenly asked her 'Um, Wanda, cuddlebumps? Do you wanna foot rub, like what Mystique is gettin'?"

For half a second, Wanda was actually thinking about it. If ANYONE else had offered she would have said 'yes'. *sigh* "No, thank you, Toad." Her voice softened just a bit "But it was nice of you to offer."

Mystique was thusly treated to a comparatively quiet morning, with a good cup of her favorite coffee, in her favorite mug, while having her barely legal lover rub her feet. #Life is good!#

LATER AT THE XAVIER INSTITUTE

Kurt and Kitty were holding hands at the lunch table. This sunny Saturday afternoon was simply nice. The main topic of choice conversation was, of course, Logan and Ororo's relationship. Still, it was a mere topic, rather than the near obsession that it could have been. Ororo was right, by bringing it out in the open took the wind from the sails of the rumors, that would have otherwise have burned through the gossip mill of the teenagers of the Institute.

Sitting together, with his right hand gently enfolding Kitty's left hand, Kurt grinned like the love-struck fool he was. Kitty *giggled* for the same reason. Eventually Beast, who was supervising lunch, noticed.

"Now what is it that you two find so amusing? Has Tabitha put another pink bow in my epidermal hair follicles?" The two teens were reduced to a fit of helpless laughter. Jubilee and Tabitha, looked at Kurt and Kitty. Jubilee whispered to Tabitha "They're holding hands! It must be love!" Tabitha looked at Beast and said "No bows in your fur, Mr. McCoy. Not pink or any other color, I promise." The other kids at the table agreed, no bows in Beast's fur.

Kurt recovered enough to say "Ve just haff ze giggles, Heer McCoy." Kitty stifled her own giggles for a few seconds, then began laughing out loud! Kurt couldn't resist, as the teen lovers were overcome with nervous laughter. That's when Jean picked up on what was really going on with those two, and 'spoke' to them Telepathically...

'Kurt? Kitty? You two had better cool it soon. I don't think Logan will be as understanding as we all hope he'd be.'

Kurt took the initiative and sobered up long enough to ask Kitty "Vill you go out vith me tonight to ze cinema? I know zat 'Pink Flowers and Blue Hearts' iz still playing at ze local cinema." Kitty was surprised into silence for a moment. Then, realizing that everyone at the table was watching, Kitty sat up a bit and answered "Yes, Kurt! I'd love to."

The Professor was smiling at this sweet couple, as he enjoyed his italian chicken salad. "I approve of forthrightness in relationships, Kurt, Kitty. So, if you two are interested in going out tonight, I'll need to send a chaperone. Perhaps Scott and Jean would consent to make this a double date? I'm willing to pay for your tickets, Scott, if you would be willing to chaperone."

Jean looked too happy for Scott to risk saying 'no', so he said "Of course, Professor. I'll even ask if any other couples can afford to go…"

Tabitha took Sam's hand and crowed "I call dibs on Sammy-Boy!" Sam was surprised, but obviously found the blonde bombshell too pretty to resist. Jubilee wrapped an arm around Ray and simply said "Mine!" Bobby boldly took Rahne's hand in his own saying "I call the sweet Wolf-Babe!" Rahne was embarrassed, but pleased that a boy would find her 'sweet'. Nodding her acceptance, Rahne saw Amara and Roberto holding hands as they said to one another "Dibs!"

Professor Xavier nodded and said to Scott "I believe that you will need the X-Van for tonight." It was at this point that Logan and Ororo walked in…

LATER, THAT EVENING

"So, you think that I don't wanna go to this movie with you, just because it's a chick-flick? Sorry, Raven, dear, but I'd love to go with you. Anywhere. Anytime."

Mystique was very pleasantly surprised that Lance was so receptive to seeing 'Pink Flowers and Blue Hearts' with her. She had meant to see this film earlier, but just never had the time, nor a potential date to share it with. She had been previously contemplating having Wanda accompany her, as it is a tear-jerker love story, so just the thing for the ladies to bond over.

Lance, however looked eager to take Mystique out to the movie. He grinned at his cougar-lover and boldly, yet gently took her hand saying "Raven, you are well worth spending time with. You shouldn't have to be told this, but I'm glad that I'm the one to tell it to you. You are the greatest woman, ever. Of course we'll see whatever you like."

Mystique was now convinced that Lance was, in fact, smitten with her. This made the lonely woman's heart skip a beat. #It's been so long since anyone has been romantic to me. I just hope he doesn't leave me for some pretty young thing. Of course if he tries, I'll just adjust my appearance to keep him! I will keep Lance as mine! I cannot let go of this wonderful feeling of being loved and desired as I am right now!#

Mystique smiled and gently *squeezed* Lance's hand back. "You really are special to me, Lance. I don't want to give you up, you know." She said half seriously, half jokingly.

Lance *scooped* up Raven Darkholme into his strong, young arms and looked directly into her eyes. "Raven, I won't allow you to escape me. I'm afraid that you're stuck with my lovin' forever!" So saying, Lance *Kissed* Raven deeply, and passionately!

Poor Fred saw and heard the whole thing and wished that he hadn't. Love was a sore subject with him, and this was just rubbing it in his face. Even though this was likely accidental, it hurt the huge mutant boy to see yet another happy couple, when he had never ever held a willing girl in his arms, and seriously doubted that he ever would.

Toad and Wanda were absent, with Wanda escaping the annoying attentions of the slimey boy, while he, in turn, looked for her. Pietro was also absent. Nobody knew where he went.

LATER AT THE CINEPLEX

The X-Van pulled up and was just unloading its cargo of hormonally charged teenagers. Scott and Jean got out of the front two seats, while everyone else got out of the side entrance. The mutant couples were all in line for the snacks, when Scott spotted Lance, several people ahead of them in line. Standing with him was a young woman, perhaps in her young twenties. She has short red hair, and a pale complexion. Her face's shape, however, was very much like Mystique's. Scott did not want a fight here and now, and was hoping that Kurt and Kitty would somehow not notice. Jean, however, looked at the couple and and then at Scott 'You know that girl with Lance is Mystique, right?' Said Jean Telepathically. Scott gave a slight nod. His hand began to drift up to his glasses when Jean whispered in his ear "Don't. Do we really need another pointless fight with that witch? Let's just leave them alone. In the meantime, I'm going to contact the Professor for advice." Again Scott nodded.

Jean had just gotten in Telepathic contact with Professor Xavier, when Kitty shrieked "Oh my Gawd! That's, like, Lance!" Jean knew it was nearly a lost cause, as Kitty would insist on making a scene.

Lance and Mystique both heard the angry teenager's shriek! Looking at one another, Lance quickly figured that, from her expression, Mystique did not want any violent confrontations. Turning back to face the concession counter, Lance kept himself as calm as possible, ordering "One extra large diet cola, and one large popcorn, and a box of these chocolates, please." Lance had pointed to a box of chocolate candies, which he intended to romantically feed to Raven during the movie.

Kitty and Kurt looked at one another, as Kurt quietly said "I know zat zis is bad, Katzchen, but it's almost as bad for me, to zee my Mutter dating. Especially somevone our age! Please, Katzchen, let's try to ignore zem. Please, my sweet Katzchen?" Kurt gently was holding Kitty in an embrace, while he used his hands to gently rub Kitty's shoulders. Kitty began to calm down a little, as Kurt paid strict attention to his Kitty. "Oh, Kurt. It just, like, totally seems like he's rubbing it in!" moaned and anguished Kitty Pride. Kurt nodded "Ja, it seems zat vey, but I don't zink zat he is. Ottervise he'd be smirking at us. Gloating. Instead, He's just trying to pretend zat ve're not here. Zat's not gloating." Kitty became more calm, as Kurt kept rubbing her shoulders, with soft, gentle motions.

DURING THE MOVIE

Seated as far from one another as possible, the X-Men and the two Brotherhood lovers kept well away from one another. Lance was watching the movie, with some difficulty. After all, Lance is a macho guy, and this 'Pink Flowers and Blue Hearts' movie was so girly-girl, that it made it a low grade torment to watch it. Still, Lance was determined to stick it out, for his lover's sake. Sharing the huge cup of diet soda, and the popcorn, Lance was actually OK with the situation, as long as he could focus on Mystique. Despite the chick-flick he was watching, Lance wanted to make Raven happy, so he stayed put, with his strong, young, right arm around Raven's shoulders.

Raven was grateful that Lance was being so good about this. No complaints. No bored sighing. Just being there, holding her with his arm about her shoulders. Now and again, he even fed her a chocolate candy, with his fingers. Lance even gave her tissues to dry her tears with!

Mystique thought to herself as she watched the movie #This is so romantic! I love this movie! I love Lance! WAIT! WHAT?! Am I really falling for this teenaged boy. Well, man, technically, but still. He's young enough to be a son to me, almost. What do I feel? Is this Love? Lust? Infatuation? If it's infatuation, this could end up real messy, with broken hearts for each of us. Heaven knows that I don't want that! If it's lust, then I'll probably be the only broken hearted one, as this hot, and surprisingly romantic young man finds a girl closer to his own age! NO! I cannot allow this joy to stop! I need love. I need this to BE Love! Perhaps if I treat him as a fully adult lover, and not a subordanate, we might get from infatuation and lust to real Love…Please let this be Love! #

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE THEATRE

Kurt was bored. This movie was a total chick-flick. He tried to be good, but his attention kept wandering. #Zis movie is torture! Who comes up vith zese zings? I should go to ze bathroom again, I have had vay too much soda. # "Um, Kitty, I need to get ze bathroom. Sorry." Kitty hardly noticed, as she was totally into the movie. "Ya, like, sure Kurt."

Kurt went to the bathroom and saw Sam and Bobby there, as well. "Jeeze, zis movie iz a snooze-fest, Ja?" Sam was nodding as he waited in line for the bathroom. Bobby answered "Yup. Sure is. If it weren't for Tabitha, I'd have been gone a long time ago." A moment later, the line went forward, and Sam was inside…

AT THE END OF THE MOVIE

As the movie credits were rolling, so were a lot of girls tears. "Oh my Gawd! That was so sad and so romantic, right, Kurt?" Kurt said "Ja. Of course my Katzchen. Very heart moving." Hearing the false joy in his voice, Kitty got mad! "Hey! This movie was your idea! If you didn't like it, then why do you, like, ask me to see it?" Kurt was not the only one surprised by this turn of events. What was more surprising was Lance and Mystique walking up to the X-Men.

Mystique addressed her son "Kurt. I expect that you are not ruining this night for Kitty." Kitty looked at Mystique in surprise and stammered out "W-well, he asked me out to this movie, and he didn't even like it!" Mystique understood, and said "Kitty. You must understand, that men and women have different tastes. The fact that Kurt was willing to take you to a movie that he didn't even like, must show how much he cares for you. Put yourself in his shoes. Imagine going to some action-blow-up-everything-fest, and tolerating it only because of the person that you're sharing it with. Isn't that a better indication of love? To put up with something that you don't care for, for the sake of the other person, instead of only sharing events that you like? Think about it."

Before anyone could reply, Avalanche and Mystique walked away.

Kitty looked at her boyfriend "Oh, Kurt! I'm sorry! Like, I didn't think of it like that! Do you really love me enough to put up with movies you don't like?" Kurt's answer was simple and direct. He *KISSED* Kitty. Right there in front of everyone! Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne and Jean *grinned* for their friends. Bobby, Ray, Roberto and Sam quietly high-fived one another. Scott watched Avalanche and Mystique depart, his hand near his glasses.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovered!

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Ch 04): Discovered!

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time: Kurt's answer was simple and direct. He *KISSED* Kitty. Right there in front of everyone!

SUNDAY MORNING AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE

Lance woke to feel Mystique snuggling up closer into his embrace. Relishing his wondrous fortune, Lance Alvers, AKA: Avalanche, luxuriated in the morning joy of a beautiful, naked woman in his arms. His lust was mostly sated from last night. #Wow! Raven sure is a wildcat in bed! I have never had SIX orgasms in one night! Why the heck didn't I try for her in the first place? Oh well. I have her now, and I am NEVER giving up this awesome and sexy woman. Especially not for some prissy little girl, who never even let me use my tongue in a kiss! This is no silly girl. This is a woman. Wow! This is MY woman! Lance, my man, you have won the love lottery!# *Grinning* to himself, Lance kept Mystique, AKA: Raven Darkholme, in his embrace.

Looking at the sleeping woman in his arms, Lance began to wonder about their relationship. #I hope that she isn't just using me for sex. I really like being nice to her. Is this what adult love is like? Is this love? Can there BE love between us, given our age difference, and the fact that she is The Boss? I certainly hope so! This is too good to give up on, SHE's too good to give up on!#

Unaware of Lance's inner dialog, Raven Darkholme began to stir. Lance looked down at his lover, and gently caressed her hair from her face. A face, that to Lance, was beautiful exactly as it was. Reacting to the very gentle re-arranging of her hair, Raven awoke in a very good mood. The sweet sensation of her hair being played with, and her face being softly stroked was blissful to the mutant woman.

Quietly whispering to his lady love, Lance welcomed Raven back to waking world with a soft *kiss* on her ear. "G'mornin', beautiful. Do you like being woken up like this, my love?" Lance held his breath. This was a deliberate test to see how she would react to being call 'my love'. #If she objects, or makes fun of it, it's gonna be over, real fast!# Raven *smiled* and answered "Yes, my handsome Avalanche! My love, could you please rub my shoulders for a bit?"

Lance was only too happy to comply with his lovers wishes! In mere minutes, Lance went from joyous, to nervous, and back to joyous. His massage certainly made Raven fall back to sleep on this lazy, rainy Sunday morning. Deciding that his breakfast could wait, Lance simply continued the massage, to include her neck, scalp, pretty face, and arms, as well as her shoulders and back. Raven was soon out like a light. Once finished, Lance simply dozed in place, holding Mystique as a good man should.

MEANWHILE, AT XAVIER'S INSTITUTE FOR THE GIFTED

Kurt woke up to a vaguely familiar feeling, a warm, and wonderful one. Opening one eye, he saw the cause of his joy. Kitty Pryde was sleeping in his arms, albeit with her nightgown on. #Still, zis is such a good feeling! I luff zis girl! Oh, Amanda vas nice, but ze problems from her parents were zo much! Zen she vould not even believe me, ven I explained about my Mutter! Oh, vell. Kitty truly iz ze right girl for ze Fuzzy Dude!# *Grinning* Kurt gently pulled the blanket over Kitty to keep her warm.

#I am zo glad zat zere iz no training for zis veek. Boy, zat Ray Crisp really did a number on ze Danger Room. He fried every single circuit! It vill take Wolverine and Beast at least anozzer four, or five days to re-wire it all.#

Looking back down at Kitty, peacefully asleep, Kurt felt a pang of love in his heart for the sweet petite mutant girl. His best friend, and his first real lover. #Mein Gott! She iz zo beautiful. Like an Engel she iz!# Kitty had no way of knowing Kurt's thoughts, but seemed to respond anyway by *snuggling* into his arms a bit deeper. #Funny, I don't remember her coming into ze room last night. She must haf snuck in ven I vas sleeping. My naughty Kitty.#

Kitty's eyes fluttered open, as she realized that she had stay in Kurt's room a lot longer than she'd intended to. "Oh my gosh. Kurt? What time is it?" Kurt gently soothed Kitty with a warm snuggle. "It iz seven twenty two, Katzchen. Ve haf until eight before ve vill be missed."

Kitty said "OK, but we should, like, get up now to totally avoid suspicion, OK?" Kurt nodded "Ja, Katzchen. Ve vill. Just let me hold you a bit more, please?" Kitty felt so good. So warm and secure in Kurt arms. #Loved. That's how I feel!# She thought to herself. After five minutes, Kitty reluctantly moaned "Kurt, we, like, really gotta get up." Kurt had been falling back asleep, until then. "Ja, Katzchen. I vill be getting up, now." When Kitty got up, she noticed Kurt's 'morning stiffness' and was entranced. "Wow, Kurt, you really are a big boy, aren't you?" Kurt *blushed* "Zat is a naughty Kitty!" Kitty laughed and teased "Does that mean that I, like, get a spanking….?" Kitty wiggled her bottom at Kurt who almost had simply grabbed her, when his door opened!

Scott was standing there about to ask, or perhaps say something. His voice died in a little *squeek* as he saw the two young teenagers in a rather compromising position. Seeing Kitty had been deliberately shaking her pretty bottom, wearing only rather small and lacy panties, (and a sheer lacy nightgown) at Kurt. Kurt was only in his undershorts with 'morning stiffness' very evident, looking like he was about to spank Kitty's bottom! Scott stared at the two lovers. The two lovers stared at Scott. Kitty *BLUSHED* big time! Kurt *Blushed* Both teens tried to get decent, by covering up any way they could. Scott was as embarrassed, as they were.

Scott found his voice, after a moment. "Um, Kurt. Kitty. I'm NOT gonna say a thing to anyone, but Logan will likely smell you on each other, unless you two shower. Seperately. Be much more careful. And Kitty? Try not to tease boys. You'll wind up a mommy before you're a High School Junior, nevermind having Graduated. Come on. Get ready. Logan wants us to be ready to go by nine o'clock, latest. He's taking us on a 'Survival Training' trip."

MEANWHILE, AT A REMOTE SPOT IN THE WOODS

A feral presence was noticed by the animals, and they all fell silent as it shadow of this beastial figure was large and shaggy. Sniffing for it's prey, it hunted tirelessly. Scanning the forest around it with hearing that no mere human could match, the figure prowled onwards…

BACK AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE

Raven Darkholme awoke to the delicious smell of bacon! Opening her eyes, Mystique saw her strong, handsome, and thoughtful lover bringing in a tray of food for both of them. Sitting up, Raven covered up her nakedness with the sheets, and smiled at the much younger mutant. "Here you go, Raven. Breakfast in bed. I thought you could use a bit of pampering on a rainy, yucky day like today."

Raven was almost beyond words. #I really have gotten to Lance, haven't I?# Aloud she exclaimed "Bacon! Oh, and a ham and cheese omelette! Lance, this is my favorite breakfast! Thank you."

Lance was filled with pride and joy as his beautiful and sophisticated lover praised him and his efforts! "I, um, washed out your favorite coffee mug, and used it again. Black, two sugars." Lance indicated the Freddie Mercury Coffee Mug, that was a particular prize of Raven's.

Raven thought #Someday I'll tell him just how I got that mug, and why. Oh Freddie, Baby! You were here for too short a time. I'll silently toast to you, and always remember that morning on the Thames.#

Lance was carefully climbing back into bed with his lady-love, when there was a *knock* *knock* *knock* at the door. Lance and Raven looked at one another. Lance quietly grumbled "I told them not to bother us!" Getting up, as he still had on his shorts, Lance answered the door. "What do you want?" He angrily snapped.

Standing there, with his mouth hanging open, was Magneto, the Master of Magnetism. "My. Um…*ahem* My dear Raven. I shall await you down stairs. Try not to take too long." Magneto was *blushing* underneath his Helmet, hard enough for Mystique to see it. Lance was also in a bit of shock, as he too *blushed*. Closing the door, he turned to Raven and asked "OK. Now what?"

Raven Darkholme had only one answer "Now, my dear Avalanche, we get dressed and take our breakfast down with us." Lance nodded and the two lovers helped each other get ready in only fifteen minutes, including the quick shower.

Once downstairs, with Lance putting the breakfast tray on the table, Raven and Lance sat down. Magneto looked uncomfortable, but was not blushing any longer. Toad had a *smirk* on his face, from the show that the lovers must have put on. Wanda looked embarrassed. Blob was too busy eating to notice much of anything. Perhaps that was done on purpose. Pietro also had a nasty *smirk*, which he hid every time his Father looked in his direction.

Magneto took a moment to allow everyone there to collect themselves and opened with "Greetings, Brotherhood. I and my Acolytes are ready to deal a blow against the oppressive Human Regime with still holds this world in thrall. A world that rightfully belongs to us! I have discovered a Government Lab that is experimenting on captured mutants. We will destroy the lab, free the mutants and kill every single human there. Understood?"

Nobody was going to tell the Master of Magnetism 'No'. Instead the group got ready to go into combat. Raven and Lance finished their breakfast, with Raven politely offering coffee to Magneto. "Are you sure you don't want some, Erik? Lance has become very good at coffee…"

Magneto's appraising look said it all without words; He obviously was thinking 'What else has Avalanche 'become good' at?' Mystique had the decency to *blush* under that gaze, whereas Lance set his jaw and and looked protective of Mystique. This did not go unnoticed by the Master of Magnetism.

Magneto surprised them by *smiling* and said "I do not disapprove, Mystique. Just the opposite. I hope that you two make each other very happy. After all, I am hoping to make the Brotherhood even more like a family. If Avalanche makes as good a good Father figure for the rest, as he has shown in the past, then you, my Dear, will make a good Mother to this family."

Lance surprised everyone by taking one of Mystique's hands in his own, and declaring "Damn right she will. I will be by her side from now on! As long as she wants me, I'll follow her into Hell itself!" Magneto was only mildly surprised. Only at the declaration, not the fierceness of it. He was more than familiar with such passions.

Mystique was surprised by both the declaration and the passionate fire behind his words! "Oh, my Avalanche! You really mean it, don't you?"

His reply was a deep, passionate *KISS* that shocked everyone else there! Even Magneto was not expecting this. Lance ended the kiss gently, and asked "Does that answer your question, my Raven?"

Wanda, being more clear headed, at the moment, asked "Father? What about the X-Men?"

Magneto *grinned* and said "I have accounted for them. They are going out on a trip of some sort. From all the camping gear they are packing, it looks like one of Wolverine's 'Survival Courses'. To keep them busy, I have sent someone to keep them busy. Also I have sent a new Acolyte, to sabotage their mechanical transports. This will keep them from getting to the base in time to interfere. By the time they get there, we, and our new recruits will be long gone! This time I have planned for everything. I even have a lovely method of keeping dear Charles from bothering us."


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Ch 05): Secrets Revealed

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time: I have discovered a Government Lab that is experimenting on captured mutants. We will destroy the lab, free the mutants and kill every single human there. Understood? Nobody was going to tell the Master of Magnetism 'No'.

And: Lance surprised everyone by taking one of Mystique's hands in his own, and declaring "Damn right she will. I will be by her side from now on! As long as she wants me, I'll follow her into Hell itself!" "Oh, my Avalanche! You really mean it, don't you?"

NOW: The Brotherhood was suited up for battle. Avalanche and Mystique were in one sphere, while Mastermind and Quicksilver shared another. Scarlet Witch shared hers with Pyro. Toad was the only one small enough to share a sphere with Blob.

Plummeting down through the atmosphere, the four metal spheres were noticed by the Hidden Lab's Defence Grid. Despite a flurry of hastily fired shots, the only sign of their efforts were a handful of scorch marks distributed among the spheres. Magneto was, of course, utterly impervious to the small, but hyper-velocity metal rounds. With a mere effort of Magneto's will, the defence guns were mangled beyond all repair.

Each of the the four metal sphere landed quite gently. Upon opening, Quicksilver was first out, carrying Mastermind over to Magneto. "HereyougoFather!Justlikeyouasked." Quicksilver spoke to his Father, Magneto, who merely nodded. Magneto opened up the sphere that housed Toad and Blob, so that the huge mutant could simply step out. Pyro may be a bit nutty, but he did have a certain sense of chivalry. Thusly, Pyro had assisted the Scarlet Witch out of the sphere, then following her out. The last to leave their sphere was Mystique and poor Avalanche. Mystique was wise enough to have had the foresight to have packed a few air-sickness bags. Those were now tossed out into the woods. Still, sick to his stomach as he felt, Avalanche insisted on helping Mystique out first.

Assembled at last, the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes stood around Magneto, listening attentively to the Master of Magnetism. "First, Mystique will enter through the ventilation system, and begin eliminating, and replacing guards, scientists, and other flatscans she comes across. Mystique, remember to keep a special eye out for the security systems, and containment cells. Disabling those are your TOP priorities!" Mystique nodded, kissed Lance on the cheek, and turned into a snake which crawled off… "Pietro. You have the jobs of both scout and message runner. I do not trust even our own electronic communications inside an enemy stronghold, I do trust you! Mastermind, you will rip any access codes from the minds of the flatscans as we encounter them, allowing greater ease of passage. Wanda, you are our heavy artillery, so save your Hex Powers as much as you can. I expect Toad you are entrusted with detecting the traps the flatscans have undoubtedly filled their lair with. Blob. You are the 'tank' of this operation. Once Toad has cleared the path of traps, you open any doors that resist more gentle means. Pyro, your job is simple: Burn down anyone who tries to stop us. Anything that stands in our way, if needed. Finally, you are granted the honor of burning this wretched place to Hell, when we leave. Avalanche? Stomach better?" Lance nodded and answered Magneto "Yes, Sir. Thank you. I just don't handle being so far from the ground well. Sorry, Sir." Magneto, however was actually in a very generous mood as he waved away Lance's concerns. "No need to apologize for the nature of your mutation. Your Power is based in the Earth, not the sky. It's understandable. Now. I need you, Avalanche, to knock over enemies, and especially to open up a clear path back to the surface for our escaping brethren. Remember, they are counting on you. Alright? Good."

The Brotherhood walked up to the main entrance, which was disguised as a summer house at the trail's end. An automated system tried to kill them. Magneto *Crushed* them with a grand gesture. The door in front of them lasted a moment after that, before Blob just *RIPPED* it off, and tossed it away.

It was a short trip into the Lab's first Subterranean Level. There the mutants found their first opposition.

MEANWHILE:

Kurt and Kitty were secretly playing 'footsie' as they sat together, while their hands were holding a fold-out paper map of the campgrounds. This covered up their movements, and Kurts occasional comment about how odd certain landmark names sounded to him, this kept up a good reason for their laughter and giggles.

Logan was driving, but he had Laura, AKA: X-23, to act as his assistant. Scott and Jean were also assistants. Gambit and Rogue were having a discussion about chocolate-covered bugs versus fried bugs with spices. Amara was flirting with Roberto every time they weren't closely watched by a chaperone. Rahne was asleep in her seat, as was Jubilee, with the two leaning against one another. Sam and Ray were talking baseball, even as Jamie and Bobby were discussing some Saturday morning kids show. Tabitha and Storm were comparing cultural fashions.

Logan was pulling the bus onto the Campgrounds, as the kids all read the welcoming sign: "Camp Limping Wolves". The brochure had elaborated that the place was often used by children with various disabilities. The whole place was handicapped-accessible. The Name was meant to signify that a disability was not the end of one's life, just another challenge.

Rogue Rolled her eyes when she saw the sign, as did a few others. Most of the kids, however were too busy checking out the place. Scott saw cabins and announced "The cabins looks good from here, Logan." Logan just grinned and answered "Doesn't matter. The only cabin that we MIGHT be concerned with is the Nurse's, or First Aid Cabin."

Tabitha called out "Hey! Why can't we use the cabins? They're right there, after all." Logan parked the bus, turned off the engine, and got up. He faced the assembled mutants. "OK. Fair question. Here's your fair answer. Every single bunk in every single cabin is designed to accommodate a kid with disabilities. Therefore, each and every such bunk has fragile, expensive gear to let those kids transfer on their own, from their wheelchairs to the bunks, and back again! Now recall how rough you kids are on things. Finally, add in the fact that the next group of campers will be here on the weekend. Anything we brake, stays broken for the OTHER kids' stay. Got it?" The group was quiet for a few seconds, when Rahne said "Aye! Logan. Do we ha' tents?" Logan nodded. "Yup. Now move OUT!"

The X-Men, and New Mutants exited the bus, and formed an orderly line along it's side. Logan and Laura were both wearing T-shirts. Logan's said "Boss" and "Boss Jr." Both of them were doing the whole drill-instructor thing.

Logan bellowed out "New Rule Number One! Nobody is to be alone! Not even to take a quick trip behind a bush. Nobody! Yes, that includes me. Beast and I will share a tent, and generally stick like glue. We're Team One. Laura and Rogue are Team Two. Scott and Jean, you are Team Three. The rest of you, pick tent partners. Scott and Jean will make sure that everyone has somebody.

Kurt and Kitty set up the tent Kurt had been assigned. Sam and Roberto had the one next to them. On the other side Kurt and Bobby's tent, went the tent with Amara and Tabitha. Directly across from Kurt and Kitty's tent went Scott and Jean's own tent. Kitty and Rahne shared the one next to Scott and Jean's. Beside that one was Laura and Rogue's tent. Diagonally across from them, and thus next to Sam and Roberto's tent. Next to them, are Remy and Piotr putting up their tent. The remaining tent was Jubilee and Storm's tent. Jamie was not present, as he was considered too young, and instead was assigned as Professor Xavier's personal aid...

Once that was done, Logan again got everyone assembled, for tent inspection. After that, the first run around the cabins was simply brutal after having been cooped up on the bus for so long. Stumbling back to their tents the group was allowed to sit in front of their tents, and drink up the vitamin water, from the bottles provided. Only Logan, Laura and Amara were not exhausted. Logan and Laura had Regeneration, while Amara has mutant connection to the land and she never gets overheated. Period.

Then the real 'fun' began.

Logan was happy to see the X-Men jogging through the woods. Two by two, they went. Soon they were well out into the woods, and Logan, and Laura were enjoying the exercise.

Everyone else was miserable. Beast and Kurt were the worst off. With all that fur, the two mutants were boiling in their own bodies. Twice, Beast called to Logan 'I-I have t-to stop...Getting heat exhaustion…" Logan, however, was not some cartoon villain. He made sure that both breaks were observed, and Beast, and Kurt were both treated properly.

BACK AT THE HIDDEN LAB

Resistance was futile. Guns and grenades versus Mutant Powers, especially Magneto's, was no contest at all. It took the group only minutes to clear a path to the Central Elevator.

Magneto announced "Get ready to take control of the 'Specimen Containment Units', as the map indicates." The Brotherhood, with Magneto and Pyro, prepared for battle.

As the Elevator Doors opened up, so too did the machine guns and other weapons. Magneto's Magnetic Shield was absolutely impervious to the attack. and once Scarlet Witch had Hexed enough guns, the rest of the group made their moves. Avalanche *shook* entire groups of guards to their knees, as Quicksilver raced along, killing, or disarming guards as he went. Blob picked up a huge machine from the floor, and threw it to *CRUSH* a group of guards, and a scientist, into red paste! Mystique was shooting back with captured weapons, and showing her impressive skills, while doing so. Pyro burned a group of guards to ashes in a moment! The Toad hopped around, sliming any and all Heavy Weapons that he could find. Even the best rocket launcher is useless if it's too gunked-up to fire. Also, leaping into a group of guards, Toad knocked them over, and kicked them unconscious.

Finally, the last resistance was over. Magneto walked into the area marked "Containment Units" and saw the prisoners!

MEANWHILE, AT CAMP LIMPING WOLVES

Logan returned the X-Men and New Mutants to the cabin area, where they all sprawled into their tents. Logan called out "OK. One hour rest, then we start training on building a fire pit, so we can eat!" Laura *chuckled* a moment and settled down with her Team Member, Rogue.

Logan *sniffed* the air, and told Beast "C'mon. Somebody was here, while we were out." Beast got back up, and followed Wolverine over to the bus. Upon arriving at the bus, Logan pointed to tracks in the dirt. "See. Somebody was right here. A female, wearing sandles. *sniff* Doesn't use modern hygiene products. She was right in front of the gas tank…" Noticed something on his own. "Logan? Here. See this in the trash barrel? It's an empty bag of sugar. I wonder why someone would...Oh NO!" Logan had opened the gas tank and smelled, and saw, spilled sugar on the inside of the gas cap. "Yup. We've been stranded. Sugar in the gas tank will do it every time." Beast wasn't done yet "Oh dear. It's worse. There are little metal filings mixed with the sugar. If anyone had turn on the engine at all.." Logan finished "Ya, the engine woulda been ruined. Great. Let's check the communicators." Beast followed, worriedly.

Getting the communicators was easy. Getting through to the Professor, was less easy. Not terribly hard, just seems as if he took his time answering. "Yes, Logan?" Wolverine growled "Chuck? We've been stranded. We got back from our first hike, and some girl had come by, and poured a combination of sugar and metal filings into th' gas tank. We're stuck. Everything OK with you, Chuck?" Charles Xavier waited a moment and said "In a manner of speaking. I am fine, but I am not in the Mansion right now. It seems that one of Bayville High's Upperclassmen called in a bomb threat against the Institute to the police. Then he tried to rally other students to come here, and I quote 'Burn them all like witches' unquote. His very public threats have had a reaction. The local police department showed up almost an hour ago, and simply escorted me off the grounds, and into a police van. It was there that I was officially told what was going on. The bomb squad is combing every inch of the Mansion. By the way, tell young mister Drake that pornographic magazines are forbidden on Institute grounds. He had nine of them, under his mattress. One the bomb squad was kind enough to tell me. Also, I am concerned that some of the magazines were about women in restraints. I am deeply disturbed, and worry about that young man. *sigh* At least young mister Madrox is being very well behaved. I'll be taking him for ice cream later." Logan nodded to himself at that last bit. Jamie was behaving much better, lately. "OK. So, we don't really need transport for another two days. Call for a replacement tomorrow, OK, Charles?" Xavier replied "Of course. Now I must see what the nice bomb squad has for me this time? Oh, joy, Logan. Jubilee has a pair of Playgirl magazines under HER mattress, as well. I will contact you tomorrow, Logan."

Wolverine answered "You got it, Charles. I've got a couple o' perverts ta deal with."

BACK AT THE HIDDEN LAB

Magneto was outraged! The eight surviving mutants were in bad shape. One looked like she might not survive the trip. "Mystique. Gather all the first aid supplies and medicines that you can. Put them over there. We will transport them all in a group. You and Wanda will be in charge of medical intervention." Mystique nodded and she and Wanda began obeying. Quicksilver was drafted to help with the medicine gathering. Blob had opened up several doors, and Toad did the rest with his lock picking skills. As the others were busy, Magneto used his Powers to turn the former prison area into a makeshift medical transport.

Once everyone was ready, Magneto pointed to the makeshift medical transport, and ordered Avalanche "Open a way out, big enough for this transport." Avalanche nodded and got to work. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. His hands balled up into fists, and he raised his right foot. He brought it down again *BOOM* *RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE* The solid rock of the base walls tore open as Avalanche open up a sloping passage, with an extra meter of clearance per side of the metal transport.

LATER AT CAMP LIMPING WOLVES

Bobby Drake was on punishment detail, using hand towels to clean the pots, pans and dishes of the campers. None of the girls would talk to him. Period. Laura wanted to 'geld' him. Logan was tempted to let her. Shaming him seemed a better option, this time. Even the other guys would barely say anything to him. Kurt wanted to boot him from the tent, but had to stick it out. As a compensation, Kurt was offered one free "get out of a terrible chore" card. Kurt wisely took it.

The fire was still going, burt many of the kids were tired from the days hard work. Even then, some of the kids were talking around the fire, not to Bobby of course, and Kurt was holding Kitty's hand as he told a German folktale of a mad woodcutter who murdered teenagers, because his teenage wife cheated on him. "He haunts ze forests of ze vorld, looking for fresh victims!" Kitty was not impressed. Remy told one about a haunted riverboat that had been the site of tragedy "Oui! Th' poor darlin' couldn't go on wit' out her amour, so she climbed up, to de top of de ol' smoke stack. When she jumped, they say she called the name of her man. She perished inside de boiler of de boat. Now she prowls it ever' night, lookin' fo' her man who was murdered by de racists." Rogue rolled her eyes, but secretly was saddened by the tragic tale. Jean surprised them all when she said. "I have witnessed a real ghost." Everyone waited. Jean looked uncomfortable, but continued "It was soon after my Powers emerged. I was on the street, walking home from the corner store. It was daytime, and a funeral procession went by." Jean paused, and *shivered* "I could sense it. It was yelling at her old body to 'Let me in' and 'I'm not ready'! Over and over…That's the bad memory I had again, last week, Scott. The one I didn't want to talk about. It's just too creepy." The entire camp was silent. Everyone stared at Jean.

Jean *LAUGHED* "Suckers!"

Logan grinned and said "Good one, Red. OK, bedtime."

MEANWHILE AT ASTEROID 'M'

The entire group of eight freed mutants had survived the trip. Mostly due to the medical intervention of Mystique and Scarlet Witch, who had Hexed a few patients into better reception of medical care. Now the group was resting in the medical wing of the Asteroid.

Mystique was very tired when she dragged herself to her assigned quarters. She went inside to find that Lance had everything as she liked it. The covers were turned down, the lighting was soft, a nighty laid out, and a hot bath was drawn for her. Lance waited for Raven to walk in, then graciously helped her get undressed, he bathed her, and fed her while she relaxed in the tub. #I must be dreaming. Lance has even kept his mouth shut most of the time, except to ask what I want. He must be in love with me!# Mystique *sighed* with pleasure and nearly fell asleep in the tub. That's when Lance decided that bath time was over. Scooping her upright, he used very warm, not hot, water to rinse her off, then he *scooped* her out of the tub and took her to the bedroom. Once there, Lance dried Raven off, and put a pretty nighty on her. Lance *scooped* her up again, and gently slid Raven Darkholme, AKA: Mystique into bed. She didn't even remember being tucked in…

ELSEWHERE IN ASTEROID 'M'

Magneto was also tired, but he needed to know what sort of mutants had fallen into his hands. Unlocking the files, the Master of Magnetism saw what he needed to see…"The humans were promising them 'CURES'?! DAMN them! Most died of vivisection. One hundred and twenty seven were recruited by various means. Only eight are still alive. If only I had been sooner!"

Reading the information on the surviving mutants, Magneto was interested in these mutants and their unique abilities. Talking to himself he quietly said "Hmmm. I'd never imagined some Power like that one. Nor that. This one seems very promising. These three are fairly pedestrian. This one seems strange, but could be useful and this one...Fertility Manipulation? I may have a long term use for this one, especially for an old idea of mine…"


	6. Chapter 6:Meet t' NewbiesMidnight Dance

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Ch 06): Meet the Newbies/Midnight Dance

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time: "Chuck? We've been stranded. We got back from our first hike, and some girl had come by, and poured a combination of sugar and metal filings into th' gas tank. We're stuck. Everything OK with you, Chuck?"

And: Magneto was also tired, but he needed to know what sort of mutants had fallen into his hands. Unlocking the files, the Master of Magnetism saw what he needed to see…

NOW: Mystique awoke feeling surprisingly good, given how tired she had been. All that fighting and then rushing to save the lives of the freed mutants. #Oh, yes. My Avalanche. How sweet he was to have everything ready for me. I didn't even have to HINT at it. He did all that on his own. Unless it was a dream…# Opening one eye, Raven Darkholme, AKA: Mystique, saw her handsome, young Lance Alvers, AKA: Avalanche, sleeping with her. His right arm tucked under, and around her, while his left was draped over her, completing the embrace. Feeling warm and safe in Lance's arms, Raven drifted for a few more minutes, before the alarm clock woke them both up!

Reaching over, Lance silenced the alarm, and *yawned*. This caused Mystique to *yawn* as well, but they knew that they had to get up. Mystique had patients to see, and Lance would probably help. Getting quickly showered, dried, dressed, the mutant lovers went down to breakfast.

Only Magneto was there. He looked exhausted, but neither Avalanche, nor Mystique would be foolish enough to remark upon it. Quietly getting a healthy breakfast and morning coffee in, the two ate together. Afterwards, they nodded to Magneto, only to find that he had fallen asleep at the table. Lance whispered "What do we do?" Mystique whispered back "It's alright, I've done this before. Go get food for the patients, Lance. I'll meet you there after I've taken his cape, and boots, to let him rest in his room." Lance quickly *kissed* Mystique and did as she'd asked of him.

Mystique used her Powers to become a huge gorilla and carefully carried Magneto back to his room…

Lance got the food ready, eight cheese omelettes, matching sets of toast, and orange juices all on the serving cart, and went ahead. He had just arrived at the infirmary doors, when Mystique caught up. Inside all the freed mutants seemed asleep. Looking at them, Lance was curious as to what Powers they had. One guy was built like a weightlifter, with naturally blue hair. His face had bruises, as did his one next to him was a petite asian girl with long, silky black hair. Her arms had bandages, with no way for Lance to know what was under them. Next to her lay an african woman with a killer figure, and a scar on her otherwise pretty face. The scar ran from her right jaw, near the lower canine, all the way back up her cheek, and diagonally passed her right eye. It never touched her eye, it was just close. The boy next to her was a skinny latin kid, with a body so thin, his ribs were showing. He was on an IV drip in each arm. One of the IV's was labeled 'Nutrients'. His left leg was in a fresh cast. The teenage girl on the other side had dark brown hair, and a Plus-Sized build. She was still pretty in her own way, but her waist had bandages and right hand was in a fresh cast as well. There is a tattoo on her left shoulder of Death riding a motorcycle. Next to her lay a tanned teenage guy with spikes instead of hair. It looked rather like the same material rhino horn is made of. He has an average build, and scars across his hands. Many of them fresh. His arms are heavily bandaged, with an IV drip in his left arm. Next in line, an asian boy, was also on an IV drip, his shaved head was bandaged. Lastly a girl with blonde hair, and long legs, that had a series of bruises across her otherwise pretty face, and torso. Her legs showed whip-marks, that were now healing.

MEANWHILE, AT CAMP

Kitty had woken up, missing her Fuzzy Elf, and crawled out of her tent. Seeing Kurt awake and watching the moon set, Kitty quietly went to him. Hearing her approach, Kurt smiled, and simply held out his arms for his Kitty. Snuggling together by moonlight, the two lovers were happy just to hold one another. Kurt whispered "Kitty? I vant to dance vith you. Now. Quietly, but to ze music in our hearts, Katzchen." Kitty nodded and they began a slow, and sweet dance together by moonlight. Around and around they quietly danced. A song they shared in in their hearts, they knew each other well enough to not need external music. Slowly, gently, Kurt danced Kitty around the Nurses Cabin. In the end, they were both tired again, and Kurt asked his lover "May I Kiss you, Katzchen?" Kitty nodded once and let it happen *Kiss*. Kurt's tail wrapped around Kitty's midriff, and he gave her a tender, loving kiss. Then, before they could be discovered, the two reluctantly went back to their own tents, and fell to sleep, dreaming of one another. And also they dreamed of the Midnight Dance.

BACK AT ASTEROID 'M'

Mystique and Avalanche carefully checked over each of the freed mutants, before deciding which ones to wake up. "Lance, I believe that the most injured should be allowed to sleep. We'll give them IV's for nourishment and fluids. The rest we can wake up for food. Afterwards, we'll talk to the ones that can stay awake. Remember: They have been through Hell, Lance. Sheer Hell. Be mindful, OK, my sweet Avalanche?" He nods to his lover and says "OK, Raven. Who to wake up first? This big guy?" Raven thought a moment and agreed. "Yes. Then the asian girl. After her, we'll try the african girl, and the blonde girl. Let's let the rest sleep as much as they want. They need it, Lance." Lance nodded in agreement.

After gently waking the quartet, Raven and Lance watched as their guests were first fearful, then relieved, as they could see that Raven is obviously both a mutant, like themselves, and free. "That's right, you are all free, now. We have rescued you. You are indeed safe. Your health is being looked after, and that starts with breakfast. I am Mystique, and this is Avalanche. We are mutants, just like you. He is my second in command. My Avalanche has made breakfast for all, so don't be shy."

The first one to speak up was the big guy "Thanks for getting me outta there! I was tricked! Those bastards told me it was a free clinical check up. Next thing I knew, I was drugged. Musta put it in my 'water'. Bastards." Lance and Raven nodded sympathetically. The blue haired bodybuilder continued, rubbing the back of his head "Oh. My name is Max. Max Stoneham." Raven smiled and said "Welcome, Max. You may want to consider choosing a mutant name for yourself. Mine, as I said, is Mystique." Max nodded, thinking a moments and *snapped* his fingers in an 'Ah-Ha' gesture "I've got it! Lifter-Man! 'Cuz they haven't found my limit yet. Nobody has found an object that I cannot lift, yet. I stacked three Abrams tanks, one atop the other, and it was EASY!" Lance and Raven were impressed, as an Abrams tank weighed seventy three tons each! The african girl blurted out "Damn! That's two hundred and change TONS, boy! You really eat your Wheaties, don't you?" Max, the Lifter-Man grinned and said "Yes. Yes, I do!" The african woman said "Well, I guess I'm next. I was born Agatha Bingham, but call me 'Meltdown'! I can spit out acid-stuff. You know, like the blood of the movie aliens? It's that strong. It'll go through steel, like a hot coal goes through tissue paper. Also, I'd ask before trying to kiss me!" *BIG GRIN* Lifter Man wasn't the only one impressed. Meltdown continued "I wanted to go back to being 'normal', so I fell for the 'We can make you normal again' trick. Now I don't want to be 'normal'. I just want revenge!" The attention was next shifted to the blonde girl who introduced herself "Um...Hi. I'm Katie Allen. I can fly. Really fast. My legs kinda turn into light and plasma...And off I go. Call me 'Skydancer', please." Lifter Man asked her "How did they get you?" Skydancer looked so sad as she answered "My Dad. He drugged my morning orange juice. My last memory of him was looking up at him...The drug was working on me, then...I'll never forget the look of disgust on his face, when he said just one word *sob* 'Mutie'!" *Sobbing* as she was comforted by both Raven and Meltdown, Skydancer cried shamelessly. The last one awake, the tiny looking asian girl, waited for Skydancer to calm down. Then she announced "I am Miko Tetsuhaka. Call me 'Lifebringer'. I control the fertility of living beings. From plants to people. I can even heal, a little bit. When I tried to I help my cousin heal a bad cut, that needed stitches, it healed up in just three days. We all thought at least a week or more, would be needed. Afterwards, I was tricked into giving a demonstration for a 'doctor' who then used a taser on me. I don't remember being brought to Hell. I DO remember my time in it!"

After every awakened mutant had been introduced to Mystique and Avalanche, they were treated to a good breakfast. It had to be reheated, but it was a heck of a lot better than the 'rations' the freed mutants had endured during their captivity. Soon the topic of what to do with their new found freedom, came up. Lance opened up with "Well, I fight beside my Mystique, here. We work with Magneto. It was his plan to free all of you, and I'm damned glad that we did. I...I'm just sorry it took so long to find that damned base!" Mystique *nodded* and stood beside Avalanche, taking his hand in hers. This did not go unnoticed by the freed mutants. The african girl, Meltdown, *smirked* and said "Oh. 'Your' Mystique?" Both Mystique and Avalanche had the good graces to *blush* a bit, but continued to hold hands. In fact, Lance gently pulled Raven closer, and put his arm around her and announced "Yes. She is mine, and I am hers! Any problems with that?" *SILENCE* Mystique was *BLUSHING* hard now. However, nobody challenged the young mutant's claim. In fact Meltdown and Lifter Man were *grinning* as Meltdown said "You GO, girl! You scored a hot one there!" Lifter Man said "Good choice, Avalanche! Sexy and sophisticated is a killer combo!" Having spoken at the same time, Meltdown and Lifter Man looked at each other and quickly looked away. Meltdown was *blushing*, but her dark complexion, and the dim lighting made it difficult to see that. Lifebringer, however did not need to see it. She could *sense* the reactions of their bodies. The increased heart rates were a dead giveaway to Lifebringer. Still, for now, she said nothing as she smiled. Skydancer simply *smiled* for the two lovers.

ELSEWHERE ON THE ASTEROID

Magneto woke up feeling a definitely better. #Strange...I must have been really tired to not recall coming to bed. At least I remembered to take off my Helmet, cape and shoes, this time.# Drifting back to sleep, he quickly set an alarm for himself. #Two more hours…#

After a few hours, Magneto came down to see his new guests. When Mystique and Avalanche stood up at Magneto's entrance, the rest followed suit. Mostly because they had no idea what else to do. Magneto was pleasantly surprised, and smiled benevolently. "Greetings, my fellow mutants! I trust that your new freedom meets with your approval?" The group of freed mutants agreed, and Lifter Man walked over to Magneto and offered his hand "Thank you! I'm never gonna forget what you, and your team did for us! If you want, I'll join up! I can lift ANYTHING that I can get my hands on! Call me; Lifter Man, Sir!" Magneto was eating up the approval and appreciation like candy. Smiling, the Master of Magnetism *shook* Lifter Man's hand and said "Welcome to the fight for freedom. Welcome, Lifter Man, to the Acolytes."

MEANWHILE, BACK AT CAMP

Laura, AKA: X-23, was simply doing her bit, by making sure that everyone was up. When she stuck her head in the tent, she was NOT expecting to see both Scott and Jean completely NAKED! Seeing the the couple had never even let go of one another from lovemaking, made Laura feel...odd. She had never really felt desire, before. She was starting to feel it now, however…

When she realized that she was taking too long, she pulled her head back out of the tent and called "Cyclops! Jean! Up and at 'em! NOW NOW NOW!" Striding away, Laura kept trying to push the memory of Scott's clean, lean, muscular physique from her mind. Worse, she found herself have similar thoughts about Jean's long, and lovely form. Using anger to focus herself, Laura stomped over to the tent shared by Kurt, with whom she had no issues, and Bobby, the PERVERT! Taking her anger in hand she yelled "GET UP NOW, DRAKE! NOW!"

Bobby knew he was in more than enough trouble, so he hopped right out of the tent.

That's when he crashed into Laura. Tangled up, they fell over, and Laura felt something poking her in her pubic area. Bobby felt something wet pushed against his morning wood. Laura and Bobby both realised what was happening at the same time, and *sprang* apart as if being in contact with something scalding hot. Both looked guilty and stayed quiet. Looking around, it seemed that nobody had witnessed the accident. Laura quietly hissed "Get that thing covered up, then get to work on breakfast Have it ready in ten minutes. No excuses!" Bobby saw Laura's shorts were damp, as she went to her tent...


	7. Chapter 7: Woodland Meeting

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Ch 07): Woodland Meeting

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time: Smiling, the Master of Magnetism *shook* Lifter Man's hand and said "Welcome to the fight for freedom. Welcome, Lifter Man, to the Acolytes."

And: Tangled up, they fell over, and Laura felt something poking her in her pubic area. Bobby felt something wet pushed against his morning wood. Laura and Bobby both realised what was happening at the same time, and *sprang* apart as if being in contact with something scalding hot.

NOW: AT CAMP LIMPING WOLVES

Laura Howlett, AKA: X-23, was embarrassed and angry! #That pervert, Bobby Drake must think that I WANT him! Eeeewwwwww ! I'd rather let that arrogant prick, Quicksilver, have me!# She thought angrily to herself. Quickly changing her shorts and panties, Laura felt that she was ready to face anything. Rogue was still laying there, like a log. Laura was glad that Rogue didn't witness any of this mini-disaster. Putting the soiled panties in her own laundry bag, Laura went out to check on Bobby Drake.

Rogue could not believe what she had witnessed. Seeing Laura go outside to Kurt and Bobby's tent, Rogue had been mostly asleep until she heard Laura yelling at Bobby. Taking a quick peek to see what else Bobby may be doing, Rogue witnessed the two tangled up in a compromising position, and then Laura was yelling again. Rogue could also see Bobby's morning wood, and then Laura came in to change panties that still stink of arousal! #Ah can't believe it! Laura finally lahks a guy, an' it's Bobby? Mebee she lahks th' bad boy sort. Oh Lawdy! Logan is gonna flip his lid. Den he's gonna kill 'em both! Ah can't say a thing. I don't dare! Not a soul would believe me.#

With this 'understanding' in mind, Rogue got up and was determined to pretend that she knew nothing. Going over to Laura, Rogue pretended to be sleepier than she was, asking "Laura? Whut's th' yelling fo'?" Laura was grateful that Rogue seemed unaware of her...accident. "Just keeping the troublemaker in line. You ready to hit the showers?" Rogue *nodded* "Yep." Laura and Rogue were in and out of the showers fast. The two mutant girls were done in three minutes flat. By the time the two girls were dried, and dressed again, Bobby had finished pancakes for quite a few people. Logan and Beast were up, and Logan *nodded* in a friendly manner to his clone/daughter "Mornin' Laura. Keepin' Iceman in line?" Laura *nodded* and said "Yelling seems to work with him." Logan *grunted* "At least something does…"

LATER, AT CAMP

Logan and Beast were waiting for the replacement bus, while a wrecker/tow truck took the other one away. "Well, Logan, I guess this is what we call 'hurry up and wait', eh?" Logan simply grunted. Beast *sighed* and waited. Logan broke the silence, roughly twenty minutes later "At least I know that between Laura, Storm, Cyke and Jean, the others will be just fine." Beast *nodded* "Agreed. Our stranding was clearly the work of an overenthusiastic nature lover. It's not like Magneto or Sabretooth was involved." Logan *grunted* "Good thing. All these kids in harms way…*sigh* Don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to any of 'em." Beast was about to reply when he saw the bus in the distance, chugging up the camp's only road.

MEANWHILE, IN THE FOREST

Laura was teaching tracking to the rest of the X-Men. Bobby asked "Um…Laura? What kind of animal leaves claw marks like this? A bear?" Laura was quite sure that that is what Bobby had found. She didn't even look at the claw marks in the tree. "Yes. That's almost certainly what made them. There are no mountain lions, also known as cougars, in these forests anymore. Black bears, however, are all over this part of the state. That's part of why we have the buddy rule."

Secretly holding hands, Kurt and Kitty were pretending to talk about Monty Python's Lumberjack song. They would have been successful too, if Rahne hadn't noticed that their hands were conveniently out of sight. In fact, Ray noticed as well, since he is behind Kurt and Kitty, and can clearly see the two holding hands. Ray looks at Jubilee, whom he has been wanting for over two weeks. It's torture for poor Ray! He thinks to himself #This is torture! She is right THERE! She's so hot, sexy, pretty and petite! The pretty face! Those sexy legs, and that perfect ass! Oh, Jubilee! If there weren't so many people around. I just wanna scoop you up, carry you off, and make you mine! All Mine!# *Sigh*

Oblivious to Ray's thoughts of desire, Jubilee is having thoughts of her own #I hate the woods! This is stupid! I could be back at the Mansion, in my new bikini, teasing the boys! I could be wearing that bikini, beside the pool, and check out the guys as they watch me...Oh if only I could get Ray to want me! That would be so hot! I love how he treated me at the movie, and I remember the feeling of his long, strong arms around me! I wonder if he's the kind of guy that would spank me? Maybe if we get back soon enough, I can seduce Ray, before any of the other girls get him...Oh, what chance do I have, competing against perfectly sexy Tabitha? Her long legs? Her natural blonde hair? Her boobs are much, much bigger than mine! It's not FAIR! She's even a party girl, so the guys are ALWAYS checking her out, to get their hands on her. Amara is nearly perfect too, Heck, Rahne has bigger boobs than I do! It's so unfair. how can I get Ray to really notice me, much less actually WANT me? Oh, well. I can dream, can't I?# *sigh*

Jean was walking with the others, when she 'heard' the mental musings of some of the younger students. Hearing Jubilee's thoughts, however, caused her to blush. Scott did not notice, as he was paying attention to the kids, to keep them out of trouble. Storm was bringing up the very end of the formation. Ororo noticed how nicely the young men were filling out their tight outfits. Recalling how Logan had felt just a few nights ago, Ororo kept a slight smile on her face, as she kept up her adult supervision of the students from the rear.

After the hikers had been out for almost three hours, they came upon an odd sight. A college age brunette was camped in a clearing. What was odd, was the fact the she was totally nude, and was laying down, with the sticky evidence of having recently been with a man, still across her thighs, while she was crying out to someone in the opposite set of woods "No! Don't go! I won't tell anyone! Please come back!" Resigned to having been abandoned, the young woman rolled back over, only to see the Xavier crowd. Instead of crying, the young woman just covered up in a long t-shirt. It covered enough, barely. The guys were all staring at her, while the girls were disgusted with the boys.

Laura, Scott and Jean approached the college girl. Jean was all too aware of just what happened but she asked the questions, rather automatically anyway. "Are you OK?" The odd brunette nodded a 'yes', and asked "Mind having everyone turn around while I get dressed again, please?" Scott turn around and told the rest "OK! You heard her. About...Face!" The crowd of X-Men, and New Mutants turned around. Several girls, and a few guys snickered.

Rahne to Laura said "Ach! I can smell th' lust from here! I can even smell th' scent o' th' spilled seed." Laura *nodded* and answered Rahne 'Yes. I can, as well. Can you also smell the man responsible?" Rahne shifted her shape a bit, then nodded "Aye. I can. Smells familiar, for some reason...I jus' cannae place him, though." Laura again nodded and said "Well, if I even encounter him, I'll recognize him. You should commit this scent to memory, Rahne." She answered "Aye. I will." And she did.

When the college girl put on her jeans, Jean approached her. "Are you OK?" The college girl said "Yes. Why do you ask?" Jean was a bit taken aback. "Well...I thought that maybe….Um. Nevermind. As long as you're OK." The girl *laughed* and said "I assume that you thought that my breeding was involuntary. I assure you, if I were unwilling, I'd be screaming my head off." Jean just nodded, embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I just...It's just unexpected. We thought that we were alone out here. My name is Jean, by the way." The college girl nodded and smiled "Don't worry about it. My name is Lilith, but most people call me Lilly. My paramour was aware of your arrival before I was. But then, I was still...recovering. *smirk* God, that was the best I'd ever had! I hope you haven't really scared him off. I'd like to know more than just his first name. You know?" Jean was really uncomfortable with Lilly's very frank, open, and earthy ways.

Jean called out, over her shoulder "It's OK. She's dressed." The group turned back around and the guys were generally disappointed not to see more of the girl, unclothed. Laura and Rogue approached, along with Scott. The campsite Lilly had set up, had almost nothing modern about it. There was no tent. There was a lean-to, made of local logs and covered with branches, mud-covered bark, and topped with a second layer of branches. Very professionally done, the lean-to, could easily handle most weather conditions. Her fire pit was also perfectly constructed. Her food was hauled up a good twenty feet above the forest floor, by a rope and pulley. The pulley was the most modern piece of gear the X-Men and New Mutants could see. Laura was impressed. This 'Lily' was very, very good at her camping skills.

Jean asked Lily "So you don't know the guy well?" Lily answered "Nope. Hardly a word between us. Just a good breeding. At least I hope I catch. It would be a shame to waste the seed of such a strong, primal, and virile male. I haven't had such a good candidate for giving me a baby in over a year!"

Jean, Laura, Rogue and Scott were all taken aback by Lilly's blunt statements. Scott, in particular, seemed embarrassed. Storm was still in the very back of the group, and so, missed most of the conversation. The girls were scandalized, the boys were turned on, and the adults were unsure of how to react. On one hand, Lilly had just admitted, quite openly, to having sex. On the other hand, Lilly is an adult, and not part of the Xavier group at all.

Lilly, however seemed unconcerned with people's opinions, and simply asked "So, are you kids camping nearby, or just hiking through?" Scott answered quickly "We're camped at the cabins, but, we're going home tonight." Lilly *nodded* and looked around to see if her mystery lover had returned yet, and *sighed* when he had not. Rogue asked "Whut abou' y'all? Been here long?" Lilly began to wonder about these people, so she said "Since last night. I had to deal with another hiking girl who was talking total whack about polluters, and I just nodded and let her walk away...Y'know?" Scott and Laura took her at her word. Scott was being Scott, and Laura was distracted trying to identify the guy who's scent she was smelling. Jean and Rogue, however smelled a rat. Jean asked "Well, we were hoping to find out whoever put sugar in our gas tank. We needed to explain how it strands us, until a new bus can show up to take us home. After all, despite political or philosophical preferences, it hurt us by making the younger ones nervous about being stranded. It wasn't nice at all." Lily nodded and said "I guess some people don't care. Still, I'm sure that she is probably long gone, by now." Jean was naughty, and let her mind open to 'catch' any stray thoughts about sabotage…

Lilly didn't seem to project anything about having anything to do with sabotaging the bus, however…"Oh my GOD! You slept with SABRETOOTH?!" cried Jean! Everyone was stunned! Lilly was wondering #Who the Hell is Sabretooth? Is that a gang-name for Victor? Why would she even guess a name?# The rest of the X-Men and New Mutants were shocked for a variety of reasons: A) Jean must have used her Telepathy without Lilly's consent, or even knowledge. B) This Lilly had 'been with' that savage FREAK, Sabretooth! C) Lilly SURVIVED being with Sabretooth! D) Sabretooth had only recently departed, meaning that HE WAS STILL NEARBY!

Several X-Men and New Mutants swore. Beast, and Amara both swore in Latin, Roberto in Spanish, and Remy in French, but the meaning was clear enough. Kurt cried out "Mein Gott! Sabretooth is still here!? Ve are all in big trouble! Ve must contact Logan!"

Lilly was unconcerned with their issues with this 'Sabretooth'. Lilly simply ran her fingers through her brown hair, and held it in a ponytail with a scrunchy she took from her back pocket. "So...You folks need anything? Chill Pills or something?" Lilly saw only looks of fear, horror and even disgust. Lilly, however was above such weaknesses, and ignoring their foolish chatter, she concerned herself with practical matters. "So do you kids have a reason to stay here, or are you going to haunt off, so that I can get clean in the stream, here?"

Scott stood tall and looked serious "Leave? No way, we've got to protect you!" Many X-Men and New Mutants agreed. Rogue, however disagreed 'Protect her? From whut? If'n Sabretooth was gonnah hurt her, he'da done it by now. Maybe y'all wanna 'save' her from more sex with him, 'cuz y'all think y'all are better at choosin' a boyfriend fo' her, than she can. IF, it's even Sabretooth. What makes you think it IS Sabretooth, Jean?" Rogue had turned to Jean with those last comments.

Jean was not happy to be caught out having used her powers like this "I-I couldn't help it! Her mind isn't trained to shield itself. Her mind was shouting mental pictures of Sabretooth. In rather graphic pictures, I might add…"

Lillith was surprised "What do you mean 'Her mind was shouting mental pictures' ? What are you, a mind reader?" as she spoke, Lily put her right foot toes under the middle of her walking stick, which was actually a well made quarterstaff. Jean was embarrassed and trying to think of a good way to admit to her gifts when Storm came forward and whispered in Jean's ear "You must not avoid responsibility. The entire group is watching and listening." Jean nodded and said to Lily "I am sorry. Yes, I overheard your thoughts. Please forgive me. I had no right to listen to your private thoughts." Lily nodded and asked "So...This Sabretooth, you've mentioned? You're sure that you have the right guy, just from a 'mental picture'? After all, he said his name was Victor, and never mentioned being called anything else."

Jean had the decency to look ashamed "Yes. I'm sure. one look was all it took to know for sure. He has attacked us too many times to ever forget him." Lily looked skeptical, and asked "Attack you? Why? Did you read his mind without permission, too?" Jean looked really ashamed, but Scott came to Jean's defense "Hey! Sabretooth is just a violent psychopath who attacks without provocation! He's a kill-crazy monster! You're lucky to be alive and unharmed, miss!" Lilly just gave Scott a look that clearly said *Are you stupid?* Lilly simply said "Well, that description does NOT fit the guy I spent the night with. The only way I've been hurt, is how he took off as soon as he heard you coming! If you had simply stayed away, Victor and I would probably have started our eighth bout of lovemaking! But nooooo! You had to come along and ruin it! Now get! Go on! Move along!"

The older members of the group were impressed with the phrase 'eighth bout of lovemaking', as it shows her male companion to have inhuman stamina. The rest of the group was too busy looking over their shoulders waiting for the dreaded Sabretooth to pounce and attack them! Scott, however, was immune to common sense, and again said "Miss, we really need to evacuate you to a safe location. Sabretooth could attack at any time. Sunspot? Could you see this young lady to the safety of Logan and Beast, please?" Lilly had no intention of leaving, saying "Don't even try it, smartass. Try it and I'll beat the Hell outta ya, jerk!" With that statement, Lilly used her toes, of her right foot, to *flick* the quarterstaff into the air in front of herself, and grabbed it expertly. "Try anything funny, and you'll find out how I earned those East Coast Divisional Champion Awards, three years running!" *Twirling* the staff with grace, speed, and obvious skill, Lilly stood ready to defend herself against anyone, and everyone.

Sunspot stammered "I-I don't think she needs to be evacuated, Scott." Scott was not amused. Jean, however Telepathically 'said' to Scott #Relax. Sabretooth has ALREADY gotten what he wanted with her. Like the coward he is, he is already running for his pitiful life.# Scott had not considered this and just *nodded* "OK? I guess he IS likely long gone. Let's get back to camp, and stay in a group. Jean, please contact Logan and warn him." Jean complied and let Logan know what was going on.

As the others were distracted, Kurt and Kitty held hands for mutual comfort. As it turns out, so were Ray and Jubilee, as well as Tabitha and Sam...


	8. Chapter 8: Trysts and Tempers

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Ch 08): Trysts and Tempers

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time: Lilly didn't seem to project anything about having anything to do with sabotaging the bus, however…"Oh my GOD! You slept with SABRETOOTH?!" cried Jean!

And: "Don't even try it, smartass. Try it and I'll beat the Hell outta ya, jerk!" With that statement, Lilly used her toes, of her right foot, to *flick* the quarterstaff into the air in front of herself, and grabbed it expertly.

NOW, AT CAMP LIMPING WOLVES

The mutants all left Lilith alone, as they retreated, en masse, back towards their own campsite. Logan was waiting for them. Passing back and forth like a caged animal. "It's about TIME! Get yer stuff inta the bus! NOW! We are leaving. Cyke! Jean! Get 'em all on as fast as possible. Laura! Rogue! keep 'em packing! No goofing off! Beast an' Storm. You two will keep an eye out for Sabretooth, an' so will I…"

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

From the safety of a clifftop, Sabretooth watches the X-Men and their New Mutant brats pull away. "Good riddance to 'em. OK, Lilly, they're gone!" Lilith walked up the trail and handed Sabretooth a sixpack of beer. "Here's a six pack that Wolverine will be missing in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." *faint scream of rage from the bus* "Ya know that the Runt is gonna kill ya' for this?" asked Sabretooth. Lilith *smiled* and boldly stated "Not likely. Once he finds out that I'm pregnant, he'll fume and rage, but in the end he'll refuse to actually hurt me." Sabretooth *grinned* and asked "So, you don't mind being a 'villain'?" Lilith *grinned* back and said "I'm already a 'villain', my masculine mate. After all, I've ruined millions of dollars worth of logging gear, and sank two whaling ships. What's a sixpack of beer, to all that?" Sabretooth *nodded* and wrapped up Lilith in his embrace "You're a naughty girl. What am I gonna do with you?" Lilith whispered a reply so bold, so downright DIRTY, that even Sabretooth *blushed* a bit! "Ooooo! I like that plan! When do we start?" Lilith hopped into Sabretooth's arms and said "After you carry your conquest back to camp, of course."

MEANWHILE BACK AT ASTEROID 'M'

Skydancer was racing around the exterior observation deck of the Asteroid. Racing against her is Pietro Maximoff, AKA: Quicksilver. "If you can catch me, I'll let you kiss me." boasted Quicksilver. Skydancer was amused "And what I prefer to simply dump you in the fountain, if I catch you?" Quicksilver *smirked* "It's an empty threat. You'll never catch me!" Skydancer *grinned* and said "OK. It's a bet!" and she *RACED* after Pietro Maximoff like a rocket. Around and around and around the two speedsters went. Soon, however, Skydancer began to fall behind. Quicksilver noticed and *grinned* to himself #I am the fastest! The bestest and the handsomest being in the world!# Then he realised that, having come full circle behind her, he was catching up to HER! She was obviously having trouble. It looked like she was breathing hard, and slowing down, as if exhausted. Matching her, Pietro looked at her "Are you OK?" Skydancer slowed down even more. Holding out a hand to Skydancer, Pietro carefully helped Skydancer land safely. "Well, that was unexpected." Said Pietro. Skydancer was completely out of breath, and leaned against the railing. She looked winded and a bit pale. Pietro stopped smirking and was a bit concerned "Hey don't keel over on me, here. You're supposed to wait until I kiss you, before you pass out." Skydancer shot Quicksilver a dirty look, but was too tired from her first day of free flight in weeks.

Pietro gently took Katie's hand and led her to a bench inside. "You need to practice a bit more. Try every day, just cruising speed, for say...ten minutes. Then rest for ten more, then you sprint for one minute. Then after another ten minute rest, cruise around again, to 'walk' it off, as it were." Katie Allen looked at Pietro "Do...you…think...you...could *gasp* join..me?" she asked. Pietro nodded. "Sure. Every morning at seven AM, sharp. Then again at two PM, sharp. OK?" Katie was really winded, but her color was back, and she was breathing easier than she was a few seconds ago. "Thanks, Pietro." Skydancer patted Quicksilver's hand…

ELSEWHERE ON THE ASTEROID

Magneto sat across from Miko Tetsuhaka, AKA: Lifebringer, who was sharing a cup of tea with the Master of Magnetism. "So you can tell if a woman is with child, just by touching her skin, and thinking about it?" Lifebringer *nodded* respectfully "Yes, Magneto. It is that easy for me. Sometimes I find out without meaning to. I would accidentally bump into a woman, or teenage girl, and I would just know." Magneto sipped his own tea, fascinated. "You really are remarkable. Can you tell if a woman is passed her childbearing years, as easily?" Miko *smiled* and answered "Yes, assuming that I do nothing to restore that which she has lost, Magneto." Magneto *smiled* and replied "There is a woman that I would like you to first check to see if she needs any help, and if she does, then please grant her the gift you bring." Miko happily agreed "Yes, of course, Magneto! How soon do you wish this done?" Magneto said "Immediately, please."

MEANWHILE, IN THE ASTEROID'S RESIDENTIAL SUITES

"Awwww, Wanda, Cuddlebumps! Isn't there anything nice that I can do fo' you? Get you a drink? Fluff your pillows? Rub those pretty feet?" Wanda Maximoff, AKA: The Scarlet Witch, was just about to Hex Bolt Toad into the wall, again, when there was a knock at the door. Wanda snapped at Toad "Yes, Toad! See who that is!" When Toad opened the door, he first saw a woman's big chest, and bare, dark skinned midriff. "Um, what up, yo?" Toad looked up into the scared face of the african american woman, whom the team had saved the other day.

"Hiya! I'm new here, and was told by that Mystique lady, that there is another girl on the team, already." Wanda calmed down, and even smiled a little. "Well. Come on in. Want something to eat, or drink? Nothing with alcohol, sorry. Magneto is the only one who can get at that." The woman smiled and said "Cola would be fine, please." Wanda, more gently than usual, told Toad "Two colas, Toad." Toad saluted, in his own sloppy, but heartfelt way, and said "As you wish, Cuddlebumps!" Toad hopped away, happy to have something nice to do for Wanda.

Wanda indicated the bed "Have a seat, and tell me what brings you here for company." The visiting woman sat and introduced herself "Well, my birth name is Agatha Bingham, but my Mutant Name is 'Meltdown'." Taking a moment to see if her hostess had reacted to her birth name. When Wanda did not, Meltdown continued "Um, see, I just needed to talk to a sister mutant, and Mystique is...busy." Wanda *smirked* and said "I'll bet she is! Those two have been an item for only a week, but they're so hot for each other! Still, what's on your mind, Meltdown, or do you prefer Agatha?" Meltdown looked a bit embarrassed , and after a minute, she quietly answered "Um...Meltdown, please. I wasn't very happy in my old, human, life. I just wanted to, you know, talk girl talk." Wanda nodded "So what kind of girl talk do you need?" Meltdown got herself under control, after another minute, and said "Well...I have had a rough life, especially when it comes to guys, and needed to know if there were any guys here that are...rough on us girls?" Wanda was speechless for a minute, then looked angry "Nobody here is that stupid, Meltdown. Trust me. Either I of Mystique would KILL the guy responsible. Magneto is my Dad, and he has old fashioned ideas about treating women right, so he will not tolerate that crap here!" Wanda took a breath, and was about to say something more, when Toad came back. He had a pair of colas, and a pair of glasses, with a bucket of ice, all on a tray. He even remembered the ice tongs. How Toad hopped all this way, without making a disaster of the tray, and everything on it, neither of the girls knew. "Here you both are, my ladies!" Toad put the tray down, without any accidents, on the desk beside Wanda's bed.

"Toad." Said Wanda. "Yes, my Snugglemuffin?" answered Toad. Wanda suppressed a sigh, and instead commanded "Go elsewhere. Meltdown and I are going to have a private conversation. If I need you, I'll use the communicator." Toad again saluted, and this time hopped away, closing the door behind himself.

Meltdown asked "Um, is Toad your boyfriend?" Wanda *sighed* "No. He just wishes he were. He is a pest, but mostly harmless. He just does not understand that I am NOT interested in him. Ever. I tell him, every day "I don't like you'. He still hangs around me. I Hex Bolt him into the wall...He still hangs around me! Arrrgh! He drives me crazy. I understand about jerks. Although, to be fair, he has only stolen one kiss from me, and that was when he used a hologram device, to look like a hot blond ski instructor. Other than that, he's been...survivable." The girls continued to talk…

ELSEWHERE ON THE ASTEROID

Raven Darkholme, AKA: Mystique, was walking alone towards Magneto's office. Carrying the reports on the injured mutants, that the Master of Magnetism called for, Mystique was surprised when Lifebringer came around the corner. *Crash*

The two mutants collided in the corridor, and Lifebringer had fallen backwards onto her fanny. Mystique had stumbled and almost fell, but remained on her feet. Looking a bit dazed, Lifebringer sat there, as Mystique looked down at the teenage mutant. "Come on, get up." said Mystique, as she took Lifebringer's hand to help her up. The petite Japanese girl let herself be hauled up. Standing up, Lifebringer *blushed* as she quickly begged "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. Please forgive me?" Mystique was neither harmed, nor even knocked over. Smiling benevolently, Raven felt pretty good about herself as she magnanimously accepted the girls polite apology. "It's just an accident, my dear. Think nothing of it. Are you alright?" Miko *bowed* "Hai !"Mystique advised "Just be more careful, Lifebringer. Others may be grumpy when bumped into. Understand?" Miko *bowed* again and agreed "Yes, Mystique. Thank you." After this Lifebringer more carefully went on her way.

After continuing on to Magneto's office, Mystique was grateful that she had not dropped the files. #I just wish Magneto would embrace the modern technology. All these paper files are liabilities. They are clumsy, weighty, and can be easily captured. A datafile is elegantly easy to use, weightless, and quickly overwritten to avoid capture.# *sigh*

Upon arriving at Magneto's office, Mystique was surprised to find the Master of Magnetism in a genuinely smiling mood. Over the years Mystique had learned to read Magneto's moods like an open book. She was happy, but surprised to find the smile on his face was a real smile. Not a plastic smile he'd used countless times when acting the demagogue. Nor was it the smile of quiet menace, that he'd use to intimidate those around him. No. This was the most carefree smile she had seen on him in YEARS! "Raven. Come in my dear. Something to drink, perhaps." Mystique wasn't going to spoil Magneto's good mood, if she could help it and so graciously accepted "Just a small one, please." Magneto took a pair of wine glasses and filled each one half way. Handing one to Mystique, the Master of Magnetism toasted "To our best success in years, my dear! In one fell swoop, we have outmaneuvered Charles' X-Men, freed abused mutants, and brought retribution against the worthless flatscans who dared to abuse them! To Victory, my dear Mystique!" Toasting to victory, Mystique enjoyed the fine wine, which was of excellent vintage.

Now Magneto sat down "If I may have the reports, please?" Mystique was happy to turn over the papers. She knew it contained good news. Magneto read the files and looked at Mystique "Good work, my dear. It seems that your skills in medicine are to be commended. Each of them is truly expected to make a good recovery? Even the Morales boy?" Mystique nodded and answered "Yes, Erik. He is more underfed than injured, so while he will have the longest recovery time, I actually expect him to make the most full recovery." Magneto smiled "Excellent, Mystique. Now, I have a question for you. A personal one, but it is important." Mystique nodded her understanding, so Magneto asked his question "How is your...relationship with Avalanche? Do you see this relationship as having any long term potential? Oh, and, take your time. Think about it."

Mystique thought about how to answer, for perhaps five seconds. "I have every confidence that my Avalanche will stay true to me, if I stay true to him. He has effectively moved in with me up here in the Asteroid. I admit that it remains to be seen if he wants to move in back at the Brotherhood House, but my woman's intuition is telling me that he will ask, and soon."

Mystique was happy, but a bit mystified when Magneto smiled an even more brilliant smile. "What's this about, Erik?" Magneto *grinned* and said "Mystique, my dear, I hope to see you happy. After all we have gone through, we deserve a bit of happiness. Tell me...Does Skydancer seem taken by my son?" Mystique believed that she finally understood Magneto's source of joy: Pietro finding a mutant *grinned* in return and said "Yes. He volunteered to assist with her recovery. Not really surprising, as she is a classic blonde beauty. Not as busty as some, but a long legged delight for men's eyes. They even made a schedule for a twice daily workout, to get her back into fighting shape. Her captivity was harsh, and it seems to have aroused at least his sympathies…" Magneto *chuckled* "His sympathies, indeed. I'm sure it's more than that! But I do hope it is something that can work long term. I will assign her to the Brotherhood, so they may stay together. You see, if Avalanche moves in with you, Skydancer can have Avalanche's old room. All part of my plan, my dear Mystique. In any case, I am going to have the Brotherhood House remade. Adding a few new bedrooms, and a ground level training room. It isn't going to be as grandiose as Charles; Danger Room, but it will help. You and Avalanche will make sure it is used, often, and properly. These are long term plans, though, and having Avalanche give up his room, to move in with you would be a help." Mystique *nodded* and said "I'll do what I can to speed it up, but boys his age are notoriously touchy. I'll have to be careful." Magneto *nodded* in return "Very well, Mystique. As you think best in this matter. Now, please return to our guests and see to their recovery." Mystique *bowed* as Lifebringer had done for her. Magneto was beaming with joy.

MEANWHILE, AT THE XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED CHILDREN

Kurt and Kitty were cuddled up together, in Kitty's room. Alone. Kitty had convinced her room mate, Rahne, to stay quiet about the tryst. Rahne had disappeared and left the lovers alone. Now Kurt was quite exhausted from pleasuring Kitty. The lovers were tangled up, and Kitty began to have second thoughts about trusting only a pill to avoid pregnancy, but this is how Kurt preferred it. Now Kitty had Kurt's seed inside her, and it felt so right. So perfectly right, that she had been a bit louder than either intended.

*WHAM WHAM WHAM*

"Half Pint? What's goin' on in there? Open up, Half Pint." Logan's angry voice came from the other side of the door...


	9. Chapter 9: Truth and Lies

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Ch 09): Truth and Lies

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time: Carrying the reports on the injured mutants, that the Master of Magnetism called for, Mystique was surprised when Lifebringer came around the corner. *Crash*

And: Now Kitty had Kurt's seed inside her, and it felt so right. So perfectly right, that she had been a bit louder than either intended.

*WHAM WHAM WHAM*

"Half Pint? What's goin' on in there? Open up, Half Pint." Logan's angry voice came from the other side of the door...

NOW: AT XAVIER'S INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED CHILDREN

"Open th' door, Half Pint!" Growled Wolverine.

Kitty put a hand over Kurt's mouth and made a shooing motion, and Kurt grabbed his clothes and Teleported away. Kitty was so scared that she really was crying a bit, when she heard Logan soften his voice "Half Pint? You alright? Are ya sick?"

Inspiration struck Kitty then. Still crying she called out "L-Logan? Please get Storm. It..It's a GIRL thing. Please get Storm? She'll understand. Please?"

Logan, on the other side of the door, had heard Kitty make odd noises and was now crying! He could smell female hormones, but, even though the stench was that of lust, it didn't mean much when a girl's hormones went off the rails. Logan was thinking to himself #Geeze, Half Pint must be a mess, if she's cryin' like this. I hate this part o' dealin' with th' kids! Girls are so freakin' HARD ta deal with...# Out loud Logan said "Alright, Half Pint. Just hang in there. I'll send her right over." Logan heard Kitty's relieved sounding reply of "T-thank you…" *sob* Logan could not get away fast enough, between the stench and the embarrassment, he just wanted to get away.

Kitty used her cell phone to call Kurt's cell phone. After a few rings, Kurt picked up. "Kurt? It's Kitty. Were going to be OK. I got You-Know-Who to go get Storm, and he seems to believe me when I said that I was suffering a GIRL thing. Just play it cool, and take a shower." Kurt was relieved, and did as Kitty told him. Meanwhile, Kitty open up her window to air out her room…

MEANWHILE, IN THE WOODS OUTSIDE THE INSTITUTE

Jubilee walked into the woods, apparently in one of her sulky moods. Nothing could be further from the truth, as she arrived at the designated clearing, Jubilee was excited. There in the clearing, waited Ray. The Chinese mutant girl was gleeful to see her secret lover had arranged a picnic for them. The old blanket lay on the ground to keep them both clean. Ray was dressed as in jeans, but he had on a clean dress shirt. He offered Jubilee his hand as she stepped closer. "I missed you, Jube!" Ray said. Jubilee *grinned* as she answered "Well, I'm here now, Ray…" Ray Crisp needed no further urging, as he wined and dined his petite lover all afternoon long.

ELSEWHERE IN THE MANSION

Storm arrived outside Kitty's door and *knocked* politely "Kitty? I am here as you asked, child." Kitty could be heard to say "One moment, please…" After a dozen seconds, more or less, Kitty opened the door "Come on in, Storm." Entering Kitty's room, Storm could faintly smell the odor of sex. Closing the door behind herself, Storm looked at Kitty "Child, you must be honest with me. Who were you with?" Kitty seriously considered lying about the whole thing, as she had to Logan. *Sigh* "I guess I have to tell someone. I...I'm in love with Kurt."

Storm was calm as she sat on the bed, next to Kitty. "You have nothing to fear from me, child. I am only concerned for your well being. I am not here to judge your heart, child. I am...disappointed that you did not wait until you were older. Still, there is nothing to be done about it now." Kitty looked at Storm, AKA: Ororo Munroe, and waited to hear what she had to say next, because Kitty did not trust herself to say anything, as even a single word my start a tidal wave of tears. After two whole minutes of silence, Storm came to say "Child...Kitty. I hope that you remembered to use protection. You did, didn't you?" Kitty was honestly glad that at least she could say "Yes. I...I'm on the Pill. I have been for over a year. NOT for sex! Honest! It was just to keep regular, you know?" Storm did understand, and made a calming gesture and a soft *Sshhhh* sound to calm Kitty. "I do understand, Kitty. I also understand that as soon as Logan finds out, there will be dire consequences. I cannot protect both you and Kurt from this folly, child. You have made this very adult decision, without adult foresight." *Sigh* "I cannot promise you that everything will be alright, child, but I can promise to listen and advise as best as I may. You have made a big step in growing up, and I fear that you have made it too soon. Now we shall see if you step correctly, or if you stumble in this step."

Kitty was relieved that Storm was clearly sympathetic, yet was afraid of what would happen with Logan. The Professor would be unhappy, even 'disappointed', which was plenty bad in and of itself...The thought of Logan's temper #Yikes! He will blow his top and may actually attack Kurt!# Storm could not read minds, but Kitty's facial expression left no room for doubt, she was terrified! "Please, Storm! Please don't let Logan hurt Kurt!" Storm *nodded* "I understand your fears, and will make sure that Logan's temper does not lead to anything...unfortunate, child. First we shall see the Professor tomorrow morning. For now, you must NOT...'have relations' with him at all, until the Professor has had a chance to speak with you. Understand?" Kitty *nodded* and *Hugged* the weather controlling woman "Thank you, Storm!"

LATER, AT DINNER

Jamie and Rahne sat next to each other, forcing Kurt and Kitty to sit apart, and hardly looked at one another, but Kitty was crafty enough to pretend interest in Jubilee's newest dress. This was not difficult for Kitty, as Jubilee was wearing it, and it was indeed pretty. "So, like, Jubes, did you, like, totally score, or what?" Kitty had no idea why Jubilee *Blushed* at her innocent comment about the pretty new outfit that Jubilee was wearing.

Ray *choked and coughed* on his buttered corn on the cob. As this is 'just one of those things' that happens to people, no one made any connection between the question, the blush and the cough, yet…

After everyone went back to eating, as Ray seemed to have recovered, Kitty went on gushing about the outfit Jubilee had on. "I told you it was so totally you, Jubes! I, like, am so totally right! Just ask the guys! Hey Sam, Ray? Isn't Jubilee totally hot in this?" Sam *nodded* as his mouth was full, Ray quickly looked away and shoved another bite of corn in his mouth. Rogue asked Ray "Y'all hungry, much, Ray?" Ray looked at Rogue, like a deer caught in the headlights, then *nodded*, and went back to eating. Bobby innocently teased Ray "So, Ray, are you eating for two, or something?" Ray tried to say something, but *choked and coughed* again! After making sure Ray would be OK, the kids generally laughed at Ray's choking, and forgot about it.

MEANWHILE BACK AT ASTEROID 'M'

Skydancer, AKA: Katie Allen, sat beside Quicksilver, AKA: Pietro Maximoff. Directly across from them sat Mystique, AKA: Raven Darkholme, and Avalanche, AKA: Lance Alvers. At the head of the table sat Magneto, AKA: Erik Lensherr. Mystique and Avalanche sat on Magneto's immediate right, and Skydancer and Quicksilver on Magneto's immediate left. Just down from Lance and Raven sat the Scarlet Witch, AKA: Wanda Maximoff, and next to her sat Meltdown, AKA: Agatha Bingham. Across from them sat Toad, AKA: Todd Tolansky, and Lifter Man, AKA: Maxwell Stoneham. Next to Meltdown, sat Lifebringer, AKA: Miko Tetsuhaka and Mastermind, AKA: Jason Wyngarde. Across from them sat the Blob, AKA: Frederick Dukes.

As dinner on Asteroid M progressed, Magneto was careful to hide his delight at seeing his son paying attention to the lovely Skydancer, and even more joy as she returned the interest, even disguised as a friendly rivalry. Wanda was talking to Meltdown, and ignoring Toad, who was staring at Wanda with love-struck eyes. Meltdown saw this and made a decision for later. Blob kept sneaking looks at Lifebringer, who pretended not to notice, and instead discussed cultural differences with Mastermind, as they ate. A loud *BEEP BEEP BEEP* came over the loudspeaker!

Everyone stopped and looked at the loudspeaker for a second, then Mystique said "Someone's awake in Medbay! Coming, Lance?" Lance *nodded* and got up, as did Magneto. Quicksilver said "I'll put your food in the microwave for you guys." Magneto *waved* a thank you to his son, and floated to Medbay, just behind Mystique and Avalanche.

INSIDE MEDBAY, ASTEROID 'M'

Mystique briskly walked inside, followed closely by Avalanche. Before the doors could close, Magneto entered behind the pair of mutants ahead of him. Seeing a tanned teenage guy with a set of spikes arranged on his scalp, instead of hair. It looked like a group of rhino horns on top of his head. He has an average build, and scars across his hands. Most of them are now healing well. His arms are heavily bandaged, with an IV drip in his left arm, but awake. Sitting up, and looking around, still not quite with it, the teenager was struggling to get out of bed. That is, until Mystique and Avalanche gently hold onto him. Mystique quietly ordered Avalanche "Hold his arm at the shoulder, don't touch the bandaged areas…" Avalanche simply obeyed, saying "Got it."

Trying to understand where he was and who was here with him, the teenager looked at Mystique, and *Blinked*! "Y-you're not a labtech, you're a mutant, like me…" Magneto took that moment to step into the boy's line of vision, saying "We are ALL mutants, here my boy. You've been rescued. You will be safe, here. I am Magneto. These are my finest mutants, the lady Mystique, and the mighty Avalanche. They will take excellent care of you, just as they have with the others." The boy looked quite relieved at hearing about his rescue, then asked "H-how many?" Mystique understood right away and answered "Eight. Yourself, the others you see here, and four more who have been up since yesterday. Now take it easy, you have an IV in your left arm. It has antibiotics to take care of the infections in your hands and arms, as well as some pain killers."

Looking at Magneto, the boy said "Thank you." Magneto was feeling joyous at the heartfelt thanks from a fellow mutant. #I wish I had done this a long time ago. It feels quite good to have saved these poor unfortunates.# The Master of Magnetism thought to himself. Aloud he answered the boy "You are most welcome. Tell us, please, what is your name?" The teen answered "Adam Keys, sir. I...I gotta go to the bathroom." Avalanche said "I'll take him. 've gotcha, Adam. Come on, just lean on me, and we'll get you settled on your new throne in just a moment…" Adam *grinned* weakly as Avalanche took care of him. Mystique looked at her lover, then as soon as they were in the bathroom, she spoke quietly to Magneto "Well...At least he seems to be growing up. He help without being asked." Magneto *nodded* at Mystique and her comment, and *smiled* as he said "It's about time, however, it is improvement. I suggest that you capitalize on it, and give him positive reinforcement. Now, how are the others?" Mystique quickly checked each of the remaining three mutants, as they lay comatose from injuries, malnutrition, and psychological trauma.

"The worst of them, is this one...His head has had what looks like exploratory surgery done to it. There is no telling without Mastermind's aid whether or not he will ever regain consciousness. Even then, Erik, I don't hold a lot of hope. I have no idea if those damn flatscans simply looked inside his head, or if they...did anything to his brain." Magneto *nodded* sadly. "I understand. Have Mastermind pay a visit after dinner, to check them all. One cannot be too careful, eh?" Mystique agreed "Of course. I'll see to it right away, while Avalanche helps the new boy." Magneto waved that away. "No, I'll send Mastermind in myself. He'll be...more cooperative that way. Besides, I need you to double check these poor souls, and see what can be done for them." Mystique *nodded* in agreement. Before Avalanche could return, or Magneto could leave, Mystique quietly asked Magneto "You actually care, now, don't you?" Magneto was genuinely sheepish, answering as he left "Perhaps..."

LATER, AT XAVIER'S INSTITUTE

Two teenage lovers took a risk. Sneaking outside, they went to the gazebo. Holding hands, the teen lovers looked into each others eyes, and without a word *KISSED* deeply and passionately! His hands wandered 'south' of her belt, and she did the same to him! As his kisses went from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck and had almost reached into her blouse…

*GROWL* "GOTCHA!" called out Wolverine, from the darkness! "I knew I smelled something goin' on with you two! C'mon out here and own up to it!" The two teenage mutant lovers sheepishly stepped into the better lighting of the pathway, as Wolverine *GRINNED* at them. Wolverine stood triumphantly before them as he said "Now, I know what yer thinkin'. It's just a kiss. We didn't do anything really wrong...Well I guess you didn't think about A) Sneakin' out after curfew. B) Ass Grabbing, BOTH of ya! Finally, C) Kissing like THAT, at yer age isn't supposed to happen! Jamie! Rahne! Yer both only thirteen! I'm mighty disappointed in you two. Now march back inside, and we'll discuss yer punishments. Get!"

Across the lawn, inside the Mansion, several sets of eyes watched the whole thing unfold from their bedrooms, like watching a train wreck. Kitty and Rogue were quiet because each secretly was afraid of being caught by Wolverine with their own boyfriends. Jubilee was scared that any second now, Wolverine would somehow know what she and Ray have been doing for the last week. Over at the boys side, Sam and Roberto were laughing at Jamie's misfortune. Meanwhile, Ray was utterly terrified what would have happened if Logan had found him with Jubilee, that afternoon


	10. Chapter 10: Consequences

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Ch 10): Consequences

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time: Storm *nodded* "I understand your fears, and will make sure that Logan's temper does not lead to anything...unfortunate, child. First we shall see the Professor tomorrow morning. For now, you must NOT...'have relations' with him at all, until the Professor has had a chance to speak with you. Understand?" Kitty *nodded* and *Hugged* the weather controlling woman "Thank you, Storm!"

NOW: The Professor's Office was closed, with Professor Xavier behind his desk, Storm standing between Kurt and Kitty, while Logan was leaning against one wall. Logan was irked that the Professor had yanked him off of the usual Danger Room Session, this morning, telling Logan that Hank would handle this morning's session.

The Professor had his hands steepled like he often does when seriously thinking. "Alright, Storm. Why did you feel it necessary to have this meeting?" Asker Charles Xavier. Storm explained "Kitty has admitted to me that she had Kurt in her room last night." If Professor Xavier was shocked, Logan was truly upset! Wolverine's claws had slid out of their own accord, in response to the feral mutant's instant anger! "WHAT?!"

Storm stepped between Logan and the teenagers, protectively "Calm yourself, Logan. She admitted it to me because she was afraid of this very reaction from you." Wolverine took a few deep breaths while trying hard not to *GLARE* at Kurt, as his claws retract. The Professor *ahem*ed and everyone looked at him as he asked Kitty "Did anything occur during this visit?" Kitty and Kurt looked terrified. Looking at one another for reassurance, Kurt reached out one hand which was taken by Kitty. Standing together, Kurt and Kitty faced the Professor as Kitty answered, in a very small and scared voice "I-I...Professor, you see... I love Kurt, and I...We gave ourselves to each other…" Kurt lovingly put his tail around Kitty's waist, like another arm, comforting her. The Professor looked disappointed, Storm looked concerned, and Logan looked angry. Kurt spoke up, getting a *GLARE* from Logan, just for drawing attention to himself. Regardless, Kurt straightened up and addressed Professor Xavier "I luff Kitty, Herr Professor! I vould NEVER force myself…" Logan *GROWLED* an interruption "That's the ONLY thing keeping yer furry dice attached, Elf!" Storm made a series of 'calm down' gestures with her hands, as she said "Now, is not the time for MORE emotional decision making, but rather a discussion on what to do, now. Professor?"

Professor Xavier was massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, trying to stave off a headache. "Storm is right, Logan. Anger will not change anything. I am, however DEEPLY disappointed in the pair of you! Kurt! Did you think of what would happen if Kitty became pregnant? Do you think of those consequences, either of you?" For a moment, no one spoke, Nobody moved. Then Kurt addressed everyone "Ja. ve did, Herr Professor. If she vas to haff my child...Zen I vould marry her, be a good husband and fazzer. I vas thinking of getting a ring soon, in anycase. My Katzchen iz my whole vorld. Please don't punish her for my misbehavior. Punish me. I am ze guilty vone. I should haff simply been her friend…Please only punish me."

The Professor, Logan and Storm were just as astounded by Kurt's admission of already thinking about an engagement ring, as Kitty herself! "Kurt? You really mean it? You were already thinking of marriage? With ME?" Kurt looked at Kitty with utter Love and Devotion "Ja, my Katzchen! A million times ja...Yes. I vould do anything for you Kitty." Kitty *hugged* Kurt fiercely as she struggled not to cry with joy! Kurt *hugged* Kitty back and they stayed that way for several seconds before Professor Charles Xavier cleared his throat. *Ahem.*

"Kurt. Kitty. This is the most serious matter that we have ever dealt with. It even rivals the conflicts with Magneto, Juggernaut, and Apocalypse because you are both minors. You are both my students, but you have failed to listen to the rules regarding personal, and interpersonal conduct. I am deeply disappointed in both of you," Kurt interrupted saying "Because ve listened to our hearts, Professor. Zat is ze only Love each other. Please don't punish her for Love. I will take her share." The last three sentences were carefully enunciated. The Professor was not happy at being interrupted, but the genuine love pouring off of Kurt Wagner was unmistakable. All three adult were each in their own way moved by Kurt selfless, and sincere, desire to protect Kitty. The Professor seemed inclined to leniency. Storm was more concerned with protecting the students from catastrophe, while Wolverine wanted to put both teenagers through so many Danger Room Sessions that Kurt and Kitty were too tired to move. Storm answered that with "If there is no child born from this event, where do we go from here, Professor?" Logan jumped in with "What if she IS pregnant? What then?"

Professor Xavier looked pained and said "We will need time to evaluate this difficult matter. For now, Kurt and Kitty you are on Level Red Probation. One more infraction, and I'll be forced to expel you. In the mean time, Logan and Storm will take time with me to discuss the punishments. Do you both understand the extreme seriousness of this?" Kurt and Kitty both *nodded* and spoke in unison "Yes Professor!" Professor Xavier nodded to Kurt and Kitty "Get ready for school. In the mean time, the three of us adults, we have a great deal to discuss."

MEANWHILE ON ASTEROID 'M'

"Is it done, Lifebringer?" Magneto, the Master of Magnetism asked. "Yes, Magneto. Here the report." Miko Tetsuhaka, AKA: Lifebringer, handed Magneto the neatly typed report then *Bowed* as only a native of Japan truly can. Magneto read the report and raised an eyebrow. Looking at Lifebringer, Magneto asked "Really? You are quite sure?" Lifebringer answered "Hai, Magneto. I am absolutely positive." Magneto mused a moment, then *sighed*. "Here is your next task. Be as sure with this one as you were with the last one, and everything will begin to fall into place." Lifebringer again *Bowed* and began her next project.

MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE ON ASTEROID 'M'

Adam Keys, a teenage mutant who had regained consciousness recently was sitting up in a private bedroom. His IV had been removed, and his bandages had been changed again. Adam's rhino-horns-for-hair had been freshly waxed. Sitting in a chair near the bed was Lance Alvers, AKA: Avalanche. Addressing Adam, Lance asked "So, you are able to go to the boys' room alone, eat, drink, even walk with without aid, and now your Powers have made a reappearance. Have I forgotten anything, Adam?" Adam looked at Avalanche and watched him check off each item on an electronic device, much like an IPad, but it was oddly styled. Adam *nodded* "Yes. I still need a good mutant name." Lance understood that Adam needed a new start to his life. A new name to call his own. A mutant codename. Lance asked "Well, can I see a sample of your Power? The best names are tied to the Power of the mutant. Like Magneto, is the Master of Magnetism. I'm Avalanche because I can cause earthquakes, avalanches, and control the stuff of earth, stone and soil. Mystique is a Shape Shifter, so she has a lot of mystery to her."

Adam *nodded* and concentrated. A ghostly blue glow surrounded Adam's hands, and forearms, like a set of gauntlets made some sort of force fields. Adam smiled at his power and said "It lets me do this…" Adam gestured towards the desk beside Lance. In response a blue glowing 'gauntlet', much like the original, picked up the box of facial tissues, which then floated towards Adam. "It only works when my glove-things are active." Lance said "Gauntlets. That's what the armor version of gloves are called." Adam thought a moment "Gauntlet. Gauntlet sounds cool. Is there anyone else with that name?" Lance *grinned* "Just you, Gauntlet!" Gauntlet *smiled* in return. "You know, these gauntlets are tough. They let me punch anything that I want, and it doesn't hurt me at all." Lance was curious, now "Even a full haymaker against a wall?" Gauntlet *nodded* as he proudly proclaimed "Exactly! No pain, and the cinderblock wall broke! I put a hole in it a bit bigger than the gauntlet!" Lance asked "So, Gauntlet, then? That will be your mutant codename? You'll be happy with it? I'm just asking because it's a real thing with us mutants. I really do think of myself as Avalanche just as much as I do as Lance. Got it?" The newly named mutant *grinned* at Avalanche "You're damned right! Gauntlet! I like it!" Lance agreed saying "Gauntlet it is. I'm adding it to your official file. Just remember: Don't get bent outta shape if fellow mutants still call you Adam, OK?" Adam Keys, AKA: Gauntlet felt whole for the first time in months.

LATER, AT BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL

Kurt and Kitty were at lunch, seated together and the other students from Xavier's gave the lovebirds their privacy."Kurt? What if I am pregnant?" Kurt looked Kitty in the eyes and immediately answered "Zen I vill offer marriage, as I promised zis morning, my Katzchen. It vill be a 'shotgun wedding', as far as Logan is concerned, but I vill be a good husband to you, Kitty. Vould you haff me, Katzchen?" Kitty was close to tears. The tears would be born of both fear and joy. Kitty kept herself together and *nodded* "Yes, Kurt, I will! my lover, my best friend!" Kitty thought a moment "What if, like, I'm NOT? What if it doesn't happen this time, Kurt?" Kurt Wagner looked sad and said "Zen ve vait until ve are both eighteen and graduates." Kitty *hugged* Kurt and he lovingly held her.

MEANWHILE, AT ASTEROID 'M'

Skydancer, AKA: Katie Allen, flew at the speed of a fast walker, as she was being matched by Pietro Maximoff, AKA: Quicksilver. "Come on, Skydancer. Don't give up now! Just until we get to the next set of benches. You can do it. Trust me, If I were wrong, don't you think I'd know it?" That last bit was Pietro quoting The Big Bang Theory television show. Skydancer let the white haired mutant boy's antics distract her from her flagging strength. "OK...Just until then…" she wheezed.

ELSEWHERE ON THE ASTEROID

Watching from his security cameras, Magneto *smiled* in approval. He could see Lifebringer enter the area nearest the speedsters' destination, and wait for Quicksilver and Skydancer with a tray of crackers and sports drinks.

AFTER SCHOOL, AT THE XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED CHILDREN

Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde were escorted to the lower levels of the Institute by Professor Xavier, Storm and Wolverine. No one said a word. The silence was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Finally the elevator stopped and it's doors opened. Storm gestured and Kitty and Kurt walked ahead of the adults. Entering Doctor Henry 'Hank' McCoy's medical laboratory, the group waited for the mutant doctor to greet them. He did so with a polite "Well, we have interesting results from the testing. Please make yourselves comfortable, everyone." After all were settled, Doctor Henry McCoy, AKA: Beast, took out a folder and opened it and cleared his throat *Ahem* "Pardon me, please. Now, the results. Katherine Pryde, age sixteen years and four months. *sigh* Yes, here we are. Initial tests indicate that you are NOT pregnant THIS time."

Kitty and Kurt were both far more quiet than expected. Logan was all smiles as was Ororo Munroe, AKA: Storm. That is, they were smiling until they realized that Kitty and Kurt were oddly quiet about the announced results. "Half Pint? What's wrong?" Kitty gave Logan a watery smile and then cracked completely! Suddenly *SOBBING* on Kurt's shoulder, Kitty became incoherent, while the fuzzy mutant tried to comfort Kitty by holding her in his arms. A very confused, and concerned Logan looked at Storm and asked "She's crying outta relief, right?" Storm answered back honestly "I do not know, Logan." Kurt was gently comforting Kitty "I understand, my Katzchen." Several tears spilled down the fuzzy blue fur of the teenage boy known as Nightcrawler. "I do, Katzchen…"


	11. Chapter 11: Eight Days Later

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Ch 11): Eight Days Later

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

Last Time: Professor Xavier looked pained and said "We will need time to evaluate this dificult matter. For now, Kurt and Kitty you are on Level Red Probation. One more infraction, and I'll be forced to expel you. In the mean time, Logan and Storm will take time with me to discuss the punishments. Do you both understant the exreme seriousness of this?"

And: Looking at Lifebringer, Magneto asked "Really? You are quite sure?" Lifebringer answered "Hai, Magneto. I am absolutlely positive."

And: Beast, took out a folder and opened it and cleared his thoat *Ahem* "Pardon me, please. Now, the results. Katherine Pryde, age sixteen years and four months. *sigh* Yes, here we are. Initial tests indicate that you are NOT pregnant THIS time."

Suddenly *SOBBING* on Kurt's shoulder, Kitty became incoherant, while the fuzzy mutant tried to comfort Kitty by holding her in his arms.

NOW: Kitty Pryde was washing the X-Jet, without Kurt. She and Kurt had been kept as seperate as possible since eight days ago, when the very adult love affair had been brought out to the adults of the Institute. Seeing Kurt only at Danger Room practices, meals and at school were making them both miserable. It was part of the punishment that Logan insisted on. After all, they proved that they couldn't be trusted with each other, yet. In fact, neither was left alone in the Mansion for long, besides sleep time. Even then, Logan prowled the halls, *sniffing* for signs of ANY illicit 'visits'. So far nothing…

Jean was with Kitty, supervising, while studying her college course work. Kitty scrubbed and washed, when Scott came into the hangar. He greeted the younger mutant with a simple "Kitty." Shadowcat *nodded* and watched a moment, until she realised the Scott was visiting Jean, not her. Jean put her book down, and *kissed* Scott, as they shared a *Hug*. Irritated that the older couple could do as they pleased, while she and Kurt were denied that. Getting back to work, Kitty used the work to blot out the love scene below.

MEANWHILE, AT ASTEROID 'M'

Mystique awoke to the blaring alarm clock, while Lance lay tangled up with her, unconsious. Their Olympic level lovemaking last night had left them both satified. Mystique was tired, and Lance was literally too drained to wake up. *Moaning* from exhaustion, Mystique used her Shape Shifting Power to slide out from Lance's embrace, and shut off the alarm. Looking back at her youthful lover, Mystique was both happy and sad. Happy because Lance has been incredably good, in bed and out of it. He was finally maturing, emotionally speaking. Mystique was sad, because she was still convinced that this joy could not last. Thinking to her self #Despite how much of your seed is within me, my Avalanche, my age makes me unlikely to have any more children. Only my Powers keep my hormones from trailing off into menopause. I have two sons, Lance. You only know of the younger one, Kurt. If you knew that my older son is a US Senator, and nearing FIFTY…Well I'm sure that if you knew how old I really was, that you'd drop me in a moment. You may even be sickend to know that I am sixty nine years OLD, and I certainly feel it today.#

Getting Lance to wake up was hard at first, until she noticed that HE was hard. Twenty minutes, a shower and a clean outfit later had both mutant lovers making coffee and breakfast. Just as the coffee was ready, Magneto floated into the kitchen. Lance was suprisingly chipper, as he offered "Good moning, Magneto. Coffee?" Magneto was grateful that the coffee was again ready by the time he had arrived. He *nodded* gratefully to Lance as Mystique set down the first covered plate of pancakes, eggs and an english muffin. Lance handed Magneto a mug of coffee, just as he had been taught how Magneto likes it (Milk and Honey). Setting the plate in front of Magneto, Mystique *smiled* a 'cat that ate the canary' smile at Magneto, while Lance's back was turned. Magneto returned that smile with one of his own.

Just as Lance was about to say something, Lifebringer, Skydancer, Lifter Man, and Quicksilver walked in together. Seeing his father havinvg breakfast, Quicksilver kept quiet, but he did hold the chair for Skydancer, who *smiled* up at the white haired youth. Magneto was pleased, and thus, Magneto's day was off to a wonderful start.

LATER, AT BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL

Just as Kurt was about to kiss Kitty, the locked janitor's closet was quickly unlocked and the door opened. The Janitor was wondering why the closet was smelling like rotten eggs, as he opened the door. Escaping fom that potential disaster, Kurt and Kitty chose a disused classroom. Phasing into the room, Kurt and Kitty went stock still as the new Math Teacher and the young Science Teacher were...busy. Quietly phasing back out, the embaressed teens left the the two men alone. "OK, I've lost the feeling, Kurt." The fuzzy mutant replied "Ja. Me too. I may lose my lunch, as vell!" Giving up on a tryst today, the teens went outside with the rest of the students, and at least put on a show of normalcy.

MEANWHILE, AT ASTEROID 'M'

Excersizing with the others, Mystique kept everyone moving, and used Lance to act as her second. The gymnasium was filled with the sounds of mutants working out together. Only Mastermind was absent. Wearing spandex, and similar outfits, the mutants were mostly attractive. After allowing the mutants a moderately pased cool down period, they were sent to the excersize machines. It was still impossible to gauge Lifter Man's strength, as there was no weight he could not lift with appauling ease, nor any resistance device that gave him any challenge at all. Other than that, the mutants worked out in pairs and had little difficulty with getting into fighting shape. Even Toad was participating...Well he was trying to show off to Wanda, who could hardly care less. Lifter Man had Wanda's full attention. Mystique could admire the super strong teenager's impressive muscles, but Mystique was simply not into 'muscle-bound beefcake' types. Wanda was another story. Lifter Man was aware of the scrutiny and made a show of not caring as he pushed every machine to it's limit, effortlessly. Mystique was quite aware of what Lifter Man was doing, and noticed that Meltdown was NOT watching Lifter Man. Meltdown was, instead, watching Toad make a fool of himself. Both Skydancer and Lifebringer had the attention of Quicksilver, Gauntlet, and Lifter Man. Wanda got plenty of attention from Lifter Man, and Gauntlet. Lance was too busy to 'check out' the girls, as he actually did his job. Even so, he did occasionally look at Lifebringer, and Skydancer. Lance NEVER had an attraction to the Scarlet Witch, AKA: Wanda Maximoff.

Lance's primary eye-candy, however remained Mystique, and she knew it. Knowing that a teenager will look, but as long as it stayed 'just a quick look', Mystique was content to know that it was herself that Avalanche desired. Mystique ended the session on time and hit the showers. After getting dressed again, Mystique checked her calendar and was surprised to notice that something was off…

THAT EVENING, AT THE INSTITUTE

Kitty and Kurt were playing air hockey together, and Kitty was ahead by one. "Zat vas luck, Kitty." Kitty *scored* another point while Kurt was boasting! "Yeah! Girl Power!" Kurt was not really unhappy, after all, this was a rare treat for the mutant teenage lovers to be allowed to simply be together, albeit with supervision. Tonight, Beast was in charge of the Recreation Room. As several others were watching an action movie, and Ray danced with Jubilee, Kurt and Kitty enjoyed each other's company. By now, EVERYONE in the Mansion was aware of what had happened between Kurt and Kitty. Kitty had grumbled about being kept away from her boyfriend, while within Tabitha Smith's hearing. It didn't take long to get a talkitive girl like Kitty to spill the beans. After that, it was swiftly made known among the other students.

Kurt pretended to play to win, but Kitty realised that Kurt was just prolonging the game to stay near her. Playhing along, Kitty made sure that it was a tie. Soon the game was not important, as the two went to the kitchen for a snack. Scott was not at all descrete as he followed the pair to the kitchen. Getting a chocolate pudding and a pair of spoons, Kurt and Kitty sat down at the table. Scott just stood there, at the doorway, as Kurt was about to spoon feed Kitty some of the pudding. Unable to ignore him, Kitty snapped "Scott! Are you going to, like, stare at us?" Scott *shrugged* and said "You can't be trusted, yet." Both Kurt and Kitty were LIVID! Kurt shouted at Scott "VHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Kitty *GLARED* at Scott and said "We are NOT going to do ANYTHING in a KITCHEN, Scott!" Scott answered "Then you have nothing to hide…" Kurt stood up and walked right in front of Scott "Now listen here, Scott, Ve just need a bit of -" Scott cut in with "Back off, Kurt! You don't need a bit of anything. You are both on Red Level Probation. You earned it, now you deal with the consequences." Kurt muttered something in German that did NOT sound like anything nice. Kitty said "It's OK, Kurt. Just ignore him. He is just following orders." Kurt said "Ja. I understand ALL about 'just following orders'..." Both Scott and Kitty looked at Kurt oddly, but he did not elaborate.

Taking their pudding out and into the Rec Room, the lovers sat at down on the currently unoccupied love seat. In full veiw, Kurt spoon fed Kitty chocolate pudding, and Kitty spoon fed Kurt in return. It didn't last long, but it sure got plenty of attention from everyone in the Rec Room. Tabitha and Amara *giggled* and whispered to one another. Ray and Jubilee had been sitting down on the couch, taking a break from dancing. Jamie and Rahne were also supervised, this time by Jean. Those two lovebirds were playing a classic board game together. Whenever Jean wasn't looking, Jamie would *blow a kiss* to Rahne, who would 'catch' it. Bobby kept trying to get Amara to pay him attention, but Amara had her standards, and Bobby wasn't even in the same Universe as those she considered to be worthy of her affections. After a short time, it was curfew. "OK, people, let's get ready for bed. Jean will lead the girls, and I will lead the guys. Let's go." siad Scott.

BACK AT ASTEROID 'M'

The loudspeaker sounded that odd long blast, followed by two short blasts of sound, which Mystique knew well enough. So did Lance as the lovers sprang out of bed and ran for the Medbay. Grabbing their robes as they went, Lance and Raven wondered who awoke this time.

Arriving at the Medbay, Lance and Raven saw the teenage girl, who had dark brown hair, with a Plus-Sized build, trying to sit up. She was still pretty in her own way, but her waist had bandages and right hand was in a cast as well, which showed that she still was not one hundred percent ready to get out of bed just yet. There is a tattoo on her left shoulder of Death riding a motorcycle, that was very well done, in a silvery ink, which caught the light and was really a remarkable work. Ignoring that for the moment, the two mutant lovers got into clean scrubbs as fast as they could. "Hold on, young lady…" Called out Mystique. Lance tied the back of her scrubbs shut, and she returned the favor.

Getting gloves on, the pair approached the bandaged plus-sized girl. "W-where am I?" *moaned* the girl. Mystique gently took the girl's uninjured hand and said to her "You are on Asteroid 'M'. It's a hidden refuge for mutants, like us. I promise that you are safe. My name is Mystique, and this is Avalanche…" The young woman looked at Mystique and saw that she really was a mutant, just like herself. Realizing the truth of Mystique's words, the young woman relaxed visibly.

Avalanche was checking the machine's records for this girl's vital signs, and copied them over to his MBoard. The MBoard is essentially an elctronic clipboard. A form of Mobile E-Device, it is made exclusively for Magneto and the Acolytes. Lance *nodded* to Mystique while mouthing 'All Good' from behind the girl. Mystique allowed the girl to get her self together, then asked "What's your name, sweety? We wouldn't want to call you 'Hey You', would we?" The young woman *smiled* weakly and answered in a thick Bostonian accent "I'm Greta Goldberg. I'm from Back Bay." Lance came around to Mystique and Greta looked Lance up and down, with apprehension. Mystique made calming gestures, saying "This is Avalanche. He is a mutant as well. He won't hurt you. I promise." Lance *smiled* at Greta and said "Trust Mystique. She knows what she's talking about." Greta caught the romantic undercurrent between the two, and relaxed, as in the human controlled lab, mutants were not allowed to express any positive emotions for each other. "You two are lucky to have someone to love. I had witnessed a husband and wife cruelly forced to watch each other's operations. Whenever one made any obvious signs of distress regarding the others pain, the operation was deliberately made MORE painful. All us mutants were forced to watch this object lesson, to break us all."

Lance, and Raven were stunned and horrified by this revelation. Lance gently knelt beside Greta "You don't have to worry about that place ever again. We destroyed it on our way out. I know it was totaled! I used my Powers to bury it in an earthquake. That's why I'm called Avalanche! I cause earth and stone to collapse at will. You're safe here." Raven *nodded* and added "We are dedicated to freeing mutants everywhere from human oppression. Magneto is our leader. You'll meet him soon, Greta." Lance stood up, and noticed that Magneto was quietly observing nearby.

Magneto introduced himself "She will meet me now. I am Magneto. Welcome to Asteroid 'M'. The 'M' stands for Mutant, by the way. What is your Power, my dear?" Greta said "It's hard to decribe. I become kinda like a centaur...But it's a motorcycle that starts at my waist, not a horse. My hips are where the handlebars should be. I know that my feet and legs turn into the wheels, but I'm not sure of the rest of it." Mystique looked at Lance, then Greta, finally art Magneto "I'm not sure if it's safe to let her transform now, her abdomen still has stitches in it."

Greta *smiled* and said "Actually, if I change, everything below the waist heals up real fast." Magneto *nodded* "If you feel strong enough, Greta, you may change at will." Greta carefully got out of the hospital style bed, and was self consious about the flimsy hospital gown. Lance said, I'll go get her a clothing package. I'll be right back" Mystique and Magneto held a quick and quiet conversation about living quarters. Greta looked around and saw an asian teen with bandages around his head, and another guy, a Latin teen who was almost skeletal. Both were still asleep. Greta asked "Are...Are we IT? Are we the only ones left?" Magneto answered "No. There are five more that we have rescued from that place. They are all awake and are settling in nicely. Is there anyone in particular that you were hoping to find?" Greta shook her head "No. I just...feel a bit...I don't know. Just kinda lost." Greta looked at the two unconsious mutants, and *shuddered*

Just then, Lance returned with a set of ladies sweat clothes, and an unopened package of panties, as well as a bra that looked like it shoud fit. "Here you are, I hope it fits, Mystique took your measurements, not me." Mystique said "They'll fit, my dear. Lance will now get a screen so you have privacy." Lance walked over and grabbed a screen on rollers, and positioned it for Greta to dress in some basic privacy.

A few minutes later, Greta came around the screen, looking reasonable. Magneto *beamed* with approval, as did Mystique. Lance *smiled* politely, but plus sized girls just were not his idea of sexy. At least the girl was safe from any wandering hands from him. Greta said "OK. Here I go." With an odd blurring of her abdomen, Greta *CHANGED*! From her waist on down, she was a large motorcycle with off road tires and twin exhaust! She seemed to be attached at the waist to where the handlebars should be on the motorcycle, just as she had explained. Her 'Death Riding A Motorcycle' Tattoo was unchanged, as that is on her left shoulder, but not visible.

Avalanche asked Greta "So, my birth name is Lance, but my mutant code name is Avalanche. You might want to start thinking about a mutant code name that fits you and your Power. After all, a girl with the power to fly and throw fire blasts should not be called 'Running Hydro-Dude'. You know?" Greta actually *grinned* at this and asked Magneto "How long do I have to come up with one?" Magento said "Take your time. Put some thought into it. Avalanche and Mystique shall help you get settled in the mean time." Greta was quite grateful "Thank you, Magneto! Thank you very much!"

THREE TWENTY ONE AM, AT THE INSTITUTE

Kurt was feeling little guilt as Kitty Phased both of them into the Girls Locker Room outside the Danger Room. "It's the only place we can be together without Logan finding our scent." Said Kitty. Kurt agreed "Ja, my Katzchen. He vould never come in here. Still, he may hear us, so ve must be quiet." Kitty agreed, and soon the mutant teens were kissing. First it was tender, then more and more insistantly they kissed. Before long it was a full blown make out session. When Kitty's cell phone vibrated, she stopped. "Kurt. Time's up. We have to get back now, before he checks again. Come on, we need to clean up a bit."After a quick washing of their faces, Kitty soon Phased Kurt and herself back up to Kurt's room, and then herself into her own...Twenty seven seconds after she snuggled back under the covers, Logan quietly opened the door and looked inside, then he *sniffed* the air. Without a word, he closed the door just as quietly as he had opened it, leaving Kitty alone with Rogue again.


	12. Chapter 12: Oh Yeah!

Break Ups and Hook Ups (Ch 12): Oh Yeah!

" " = Talking

# # = Thinking

* * = Sound or a Special/Notable Action

I DO NOT OWN "Oh Yeah!" By Yello. Just listen to it while reading this.

Last Time: Logan prowled the halls, *sniffing* for signs of ANY illicit 'visits'. So far nothing…

And: Arriving at the Medbay, Lance and Raven saw the teenage girl, who had dark brown hair, with a Plus-Sized build, trying to sit up.

NOW: FIVE NIGHTS LATER, AT ASTEROID 'M'

Skydancer was flirting with both Quicksilver and Lifter Man. Lifter Man was looking at Lifebringer, who was sitting next to Meltdown. Lifebringer began to suspect that the impressively muscled mutant man was flirting with her. This encouraged her to flirt back, with great subtlety. Meltdown also misunderstood the muscled mutant's intentions. Flirting with mostly her body language, to remain ladylike, Lifebringer did not realize Meltdown's intentions. Sitting just beyond Lifter Man was Magneto. Magneto was a little surprised that Lifebringer would be flirting with the Master of Magnetism. Still, it had been a long time for him, and his body fully restored to the physical youth of his mid-thirties…

Wanda had been sitting beside Mystique, and was unprepared to find Lance checking her out. Knowing that Lance had grown as a man, made Lance rather attractive for her, especially since Mystique made it clear that Wanda had been given a chance, and now was out of luck. Many people was what they cannot have the most…

LATER, IN THE ASTEROID

A note was written, and placed in it's usual hiding place, for the special someone to find. As a precaution, the note was printed from a computer terminal, so no one's handwriting was on it. The note read; "My room at 12:00 am"

Lifebringer, had been the last person sitting at that seat, as Magneto recalled. #Is she serious? Lifebringer is so lovely. Perhaps, if Mystique can make it work, then I can as well…#

Putting it back where he found it, Magneto then walked away…

Wondering what was on the paper that Magneto was clearly hiding, Skydancer waited until he had walked away. Taking it out and reading it, the lovely blonde mutant smiled #His son wants me, but I am curious about an older, more mature lover...# Quickly hiding the note as she heard somebody coming, Skydancer was unaware that Lifter Man saw her hiding a piece of paper.

Lifter Man nodded to Skydancer and shared a simple "Hi" "Hello" exchange. After she left, Lifter Man took the note, read it and *GRINNED* like a shark...Hearing Wanda telling Toad to go away, Lifter Man put the note back where he got it from, just as Wanda came in. As Toad was finally gone, Wanda *smiled* at the big mutant, and he was still *GRINNING* as he walked away. Waiting a moment more, Wanda read the note, and became excited. Hiding the note where she found it, she was unaware that Gauntlet had seen her…

11:50 PM, RESIDENTIAL QUARTERS, ASTEROID 'M'

Wanda was dressed in a naughty nightie, with thigh-high nylons. Silently walking along towards Lifter Man's room, she stopped to avoid being seen by her Father, who was walking towards the ladies section.

Lifter Man snuck along behind Magneto, as he headed towards Skydancer's quarters. Wanda missed seeing Lifter Man as Skydancer was taking a side corridor towards the men's section. Gauntlet was quietly trailing Wanda…

Almost being caught Wanda ducked into the nearest room, which belonged to Gauntlet, who had seen her go in…

Magneto realized that somebody else was here in the corridors, and did not want to get caught meeting the delightful young Lifebringer, so he ducked into a bedroom. It happened to belong to Meltdown, who was lightly sleeping…

Skydancer was wearing a bathrobe. She was only wearing a sexy bra and matching panties underneath it as she snuck towards Magneto's room. Hearing someone, (Lifter Man) sneaking around Skydancer ducked into a bedroom.

Blob was still awake under the covers, and thinking about a midnight snack, when someone snuck into his room. Looking at the intruder, he wasn't sure of the identity, but quite sure that it was a girl. #A GIRL! A girl snuck into MY room! Thank you, Heaven!# Before he could do anything, she snuck back out, with a confused Fred deciding to follow her…

Gauntlet was half a second from being caught by someone, so instead of going to his own room, he ducked into another room, right there.

Meltdown was in bed, and thinking about romance, when somebody entered! Stealing a look through mostly closed eyes, she could see Gauntlet. Before she could gather the courage to confront him, he snuck back out, making her very curious…

Sneaking back out of Gauntlet's room, Wanda went to find Lifter Man's room, only to get confused in the semi-darkness, and took a chance. Entering the room, she found it empty.

Seeing his chance, Magneto entered Skydancer's room, only to find it empty. Before he could leave, someone was clearly coming in. Taking a chance, Magneto hid under the covers.

Lifebringer was aware of the lifeforms moving around herself, and went to investigate. Starting with Wanda's room, she found it unoccupied. Turning around, Lifebringer snuck back out, and almost walked into someone else sneaking around. Ducking into a room, she waited a moment before, sneaking back out…

Quicksilver was intrigued by Lifebringer's quiet arrival. As he stared at her hot and scantily clad posterior, she snuck back out, leaving the speedster perplexed. Following her out, he almost ran into somebody. Ducking into the nearest open door, he realized his father was up and about…

Blob saw Meltdown wearing only pretty underwear, sneaking around and assumed his mystery visitor must have been her… Following her as quietly as he could he saw her duck into Magneto's bedroom! Deciding NOT to die tonight, he snuck back to his room...

Wanda's bedroom door open as Toad snuck in to sneak his nightly peak at the Scarlet Witch as she slept...Before he could, someone else was coming. He hopped under the bed, unaware that it was Lifebringer who had arrived, then left. Following the girl he assumed was Wanda, Toad went out into the hallways...

Magneto was hiding under the covers in Skydancer's room, as someone came in. Lifter Man entered quietly, but Magneto could tell the new entrant was male, and large...A hand caressed his leg, which was covered by the blanket…*Slapping* the hand, and using his highest pitched voice Magneto said "Go away!" A moment later the man left, preserving Magneto's secret…

In Lifter Man's room, Wanda jumped under the covers as the door was opening. A feminine voice whispered "Sweety?" Hiding under the covers, Wanda hoped that the intruding girl would go away…

Skydancer saw somebody under the covers. Getting closer, she could see by the shape, that it was ANOTHER GIRL! In a huff, Skydancer left Lifter Man's room, keeping Wanda's secret.

Lifebringer was almost spotted by Toad when she slipped into a bedroom, which seemed empty, so she stayed there for a moment, and realized that it was Blob's room…

Meltdown slipped into Magneto's room, and hid in the private bathroom, as soon as she heard someone coming...

Quicksilver accidentally lost the girl, and found himself outside his father's room. Avoiding being caught by the approaching person, Pietro ducked into the room and into the closet...

Trying to avoid further interruptions, Skydancer went back towards her room, and was able to duck into Lifebringer's room,to avoid being spotted by Toad.

Wanda was desperate to avoid being caught, so she ducked into a bedroom, only to recognize it as her Father's. It seemed unoccupied, although it may not stay that way. She dove under the covers as somebody came in…

Gauntlet was still following Wanda, and slipped into the same room with her, unaware of WHOSE room it was. Realizing some guy was coming up to the room, Gauntlet snuck under the bed...

Lifter Man had glimpsed Skydancer and watched her enter a bedroom, and followed her…

Skydancer snuck under the covers as she saw the bed was empty, while a person was entering the room…

Magneto has had enough of this, and returned to his room, only to find a sexy feminine figure under the covers. Just as Magneto took off the covers and have the girl, he thought was Lifebringer…

The door opened, the light came on revealing Mystique, and Lance just standing there in bathrobes. "MAGNETO! JUST WHA-? WANDA?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Magneto saw his own daughter dressed (if you can call it that) in a naughty nightie and thigh-high nylons, lying in his own bed.

*THUMP!* went Quicksilver as he had been so shocked at what seemed to be going on, he slipped and fell into the room, and saw Gauntlet hiding under the bed "GAUNTLET?!"

At this point the occupants of the Asteroid came running in response to the shouting. Seeing Gauntlet, clad only in a set of boxers looking out from under Magneto's bed, a nearly naked Wanda on top of it, Pietro fallen out of the closet, and Meltdown peeking out from the bathroom, only in her underwear…

Lance was honestly mortified "I don't KNOW these people anymore…"

Mystique actually looked queesy as she agreed "I just wanted to know who had set off all those motion sensors…"

ELSEWHERE IN THE ASTEROID

Mastermind, sat beside Greta as the note promised, gently seeing to his secret lover's needs...


End file.
